The Guardians of Disney
by CutieLemon07
Summary: Dustin Williams is an ordinary teenager. Or at least he thought he was before Mickey Mouse selected him and his friends to be Disney Guardians. Join him and his friends in their adventures between their own world and the Disney Universe. (Written in TV show format. Rated T for violence and language. New episodes on Mondays) Dedicated to the memory of my friend, Patrice.
1. Pilot-Part 1

"Come on! Rise and shine!" A middle aged woman walked into a bedroom and opened up curtains as a young man groaned.

"Do I have to?" the young man moaned as he pulled his sheets higher over his head.

"No, unless you want to miss your visit to Disney World. I know how much you've been looking forward to a day in the Magic Kingdom with your friends…" the woman sat down on the young man's bed.

"I'm fine, Hannah." He groaned.

"Come on, Dustin. You need something happy. I know you're hurting after you didn't get that grand slam last night, but moping about it won't help anything."

"I know Hannah."

"Come on. Tim and Jason are just as upset…"

"They scored last night. I didn't. It was on me and I failed."

"Dustin, it's _not_ the end of the world. You've got another game next week. I can't believe I have to say this to a 17 year old, but would Evan Longoria mope after a loss?" Dustin merely grunted. "No, he wouldn't. He'd get over it and play again the next day or season."

"Evan Longoria hasn't been through what I've been through."

Hannah got up from Dustin's bed. "How do _you _know?" She asked as she left. Dustin pulled the sheets from over his face and ran his hand through his long brown hair and sighed.

Downstairs, Hannah had just arrived in the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to her husband and on the opposite side of the table to her teenage twin sons who were eating cereal.

"Is Dustin coming down at all today, Mom?" one of them asked.

"Probably not, Tim. He was crying last night, I heard him. He woke me up you know."

"Boys! It's up to Dustin if he wants to get up or stay in bed and mope. Don't push him down further than he already is." Muffled loud rock music suddenly started playing.

"God, not this!" Tim said pushing his cereal bowl in front of him and put his head down on the table in his arms.

"It is." The other boy said. Putting his head in his hands. "Why oh why, Tim, did I recommend he watch _The Departed_?"

"Jason, it wasn't you, he just liked them anyway." Tim said without lifting his head.

"But since he watched that movie it's been slightly more… obsessive." Jason said.

"Hang on, what are we talking about here?" Hannah asked her sons.

"Dropkick Murphys." They said in unison.

"Right now it sounds as if he's playing _Wheel of Misfortune_." Tim said.

"No way. That's _Loyal to No One_." Jason said.

"Dude, are you deaf? Can you hear a banjo? Five bucks says it's _Wheel of Misfortune_."

"You're on!" the boys dashed from the kitchen table to their bedroom where Dustin was curled up in fetal position on top of the sheets in his bed.

"Dude, where's my 5 bucks?" Tim asked after realizing he was right about the song. Jason reluctantly reached inside his pocket and gave his brother a crumpled up 5 dollar bill. Tim grinned cockily as he went to turn the music off.

"Get up." Jason said.

"Go away, Tim." Dustin said.

"It's Jason."

"Whatever."

"Dustin, we're not in any way identical." Jason began. "Oh my God, you're not even looking at me, are you?"

"At least show us the courtesy of… You know… Pay attention!" Tim rambled. Jason threw a blue t-shirt, a Tampa Bay Rays jersey and jeans at Dustin before throwing boxers and socks.

"Get dressed. We're going to Disney World today.

"I'm not going." Dustin said moving to lie on his other side.

"Really? What shall I tell Frankie and Pedro?"

"Anything. I don't care."

"Dustin, there's only one thing that can cure you of your funk and that's Disney." Tim pulled the blanket from under Dustin. "I'm sure of it. Now get up." Dustin grunted and Tim and Jason left their bedroom and made their way back into the kitchen.

"Mom, you can't baby someone like Dustin. He needs firm direction." Jason said as he picked his cereal bowl back up and dumped the contents into the garbage disposal.

"He definitely needs that trip down to Disney World and if I have to drag him there or not, he's going." Tim said also tipping his soggy cereal down the garbage disposal.

"I know Dustin's been through a lot…" Hannah began.

"I know you do, Mom. You did kind of adopt him." Jason said. "He was Tim's friend. You didn't have to."

"I felt I did. And I also feel he's much better off with us than with his parents." Dustin walked into the kitchen carrying his _Rays _jersey. "How are you feeling today, Dustin."

"You know how I feel." Dustin said, his head hanging down.

"You'll be okay." Tim began. "The Magic of Disney makes _everything_ okay!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"How can you just… Be happy?" Dustin asked.

"Easily!" Jason said as he turned the radio up. Pharell's song _Happy_ was playing and Tim, Jason and Hannah started dancing around the kitchen and clapping along with the upbeat music.

"Cam, you gonna sort these guys out?" Dustin asked the twins' father.

"I'm quite enjoying the song myself, Dustin." He replied.

"_That was Pharell Williams with his infectious song _Happy_, which is celebrating its fifth week on top of the _Billboard Hot 100_! Here's Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen with _Good Time!" The radio presenter said and _Good Time_ started playing. Tim turned the radio down slightly.

"Come on, Dustin, you can't say you don't feel more happy now." Jason said, folding his arms.

"Slightly." Dustin opened up a cupboard. "Now are we gonna go get Tyler and Pedro or what?" He said pulling out a bag of _Funyuns_.

* * *

"Are you seriously wearing that?" A middle aged man asked his teenage daughter.

"What? It's a _Red Sox_ jersey, you played for the _Red Sox_, you shouldn't complain." She said in her thick Bostonian accent, twirling around so he could clearly see the name YOUNG and number 52 at the back of the jersey.

"If you're gonna wear a _Sox_ jersey, at least go for Ortiz, Pedroia, Varitek, Wakefield-anyone's but mine." He said sternly.

"Oh come on, Dad."

"Frankie, I mean it. I don't want anyone knowing I played for the_ Red Sox_. I came down here for a fresh start after Bobby Valentine took over…"

"So not because the _Grapefruit League_ comes down here for Spring Training?"

"That's also why the name change. Now go change the jersey, Frankie." Frankie went upstairs grumbling as there was a knock on the door. Her father answered. It was Dustin, Tim and Jason. "Hey boys." He said.

"Hi Mr. Horton." They said in unison.

"Tyler ready yet?" Jason asked.

"I'll go check now, boys. Please, come in." He let the three boys in, but only Jason and Dustin entered.

"I'll wait out here, thanks." Tim said as he sat down on the front step. The girl's father shut the door and went upstairs.

"Frankie?" He asked as he pushed his daughter's bedroom door open.

"Dad, why can't I tell anyone? I mean, I can understand if we were in New York, but this isn't _Yankee_ territory. It isn't _Rays_ territory. It's an _NBA_ city-_Magic_ territory."

"I only want to protect you."

"I'm 17, Dad. I don't need protecting."

"While you're under my roof, you need protecting." He opened his daughter's closet door and pulled out another _Red Sox_ jersey. "What about this one, Jason Varitek? He was your favorite next to me, right?"

"Yeah, Dad." She said in monotone. "Those are some of my best friends down there-well, not Tim-and they don't even know my name!"

"Just roll with it, Frankie. Just like I go by Stan, you go by Tyler. It's not ideal, but there you go."

"God, I wish you'd've listened to Clay!" she snapped as she snatched the jersey from him.

"Buchholz had some crazy theories, like the one where I was wrapping you in cotton wool." She rolled her eyes that her father could really be so oblivious. They both left her bedroom and went downstairs.

"Ready to pick up Pedro?" Dustin asked her.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

* * *

A Hispanic teenager sighed and shook his head as he made his way down the stairs of his house. He found his younger brother asleep in front of the TV. As there was nothing on but static, he figured that his brother fell asleep earlier when there was something on the TV. He pried the remote from his sleeping brother's hands and changed the channel to _WESH-2_, _NBC's_ Central Florida affiliate. As Jason Guy talked about a car accident on the I-4, the young boy stirred and grunted and a panicked expression flooded the teenager's face.

"Enrique?" The little boy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were in Texas Tech?"

"I'm not Enrique, Mateo. It's me, Pedro." The teenager said without looking at his brother.

"Pedro? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going to Disney World, remember."

"What?!" Mateo almost shouted "Without me?"

"And it's not that early. It's half 8."

Mateo angrily sat on the couch next to Pedro. They both heard their parents come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. A little boy ran from the kitchen and into the front room.

"Santiago!" Pedro hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Hide me! I ate all the bags of chips last night! Mom and Dad will kill me!" He crouched down behind the couch

"For God's sake, Santiago! Own it! I'm not going to be responsible for you and neither will Mateo!"

"Sorry, Pedro. I lost my tooth too." Santiago stood up and produced his tooth to Pedro.

"Both of you, get to your rooms! Mom and Dad are going to blame _me_ for this!" Their parents walked through to the front room.

"Pedro!" His father yelled.

"Dad! Santiago ate the chips! He and Mateo have been up all night!" Pedro turned to his younger brothers. "Own it, guys." The boys looked sheepish. "Santiago!" He called out. The 7 year old boy stepped forward.

"I ate all the chips last night."

Mateo also stepped forward. "Last night, we watched _Nightmare on Elm Street_, _The Thing_ and _The Exorcist_-the director's cut."

"I didn't mean to." Both boys looked sheepish.

Their father sighed. "You might as well have breakfast with me, Pedro and your mother. But when you're back from school, you kids are in so _much_ trouble." There was a knock at their front door.

"I'll get it!" Pedro shouted as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Pedro!" Dustin shouted.

"Bro! What's up?!" They pulled each other in for a 'man hug'.

"Not much." Dustin began, but was interrupted by Tim.

"He's been moping over the loss."

"Ah. He just can't let a loss go. He'll never go pro with that attitude." Pedro said, shaking his head.

"Eh." Jason shrugged. "Tom Brady manages."

"Tom Brady has a week to get over losses. If Dustin wants to play pro baseball, he has less than a day..." Jason was interrupted by Dustin.

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Dustin said, raising his arm.

"Yeah, let's go. Disney World might be good for you, Dustin." Pedro said, grabbing his backpack from beside the front door.

"I don't know. I've been so often, I'm starting to get sceptical." Dustin looked at the floor.

"I'll see you later tonight, Mom!" Pedro shouted as he shut his front door. "Come on. It doesn't matter how often you go, the Disney Magic is always there." He said as they all made their way to Cam's car.

"I'm not sold." Dustin said as everyone piled into the car.

"Suit yourself." Pedro shrugged and Cam drove the car away.

* * *

After around an hour of driving, Cam let the teenagers go at the Transportation and Ticket Center. They would have to make their own way to the Magic Kingdom by monorail or ferry.

"Alright boys and girl, stay safe. I'll pick you up at 8." Cam said.

"Alright, Dad. I'll call you when I call you." Tim said.

"Dustin, try not to be so cynical."

"I'll try, Cam." Dustin said, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"I want you to do more than try."

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll make sure he has a great time." Jason said, glaring at Dustin.

"Thank you, Jason. Be safe kids." Cam said as he drove off. The kids all waved after him and Dustin started walking out of the parking lot.

"Dustin, where are you going?" Jason said, running after him.

"I'm going to the park. I'm gonna get today over with."

"Come on, man. Don't be like this." Pedro begged.

"I'm not doing anything. Well, I'll ride Big Thunder Mountain, but I can't guarantee I'll enjoy it this time."

"Oh, Dustin." Tim shook his head. "You can't ride Big Thunder without liking it."

"We'll see."

"How about we take the monorail?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, that'll save us a bit of time in the park. We can take the ferry back." Tim said. "What do you think, Dustin."

Dustin jerked his head around. "What?"

"We're going to take the monorail." Pedro said.

"We're taking the monorail?" Dustin asked and Pedro nodded. Everyone made their way to the monorail station. As the monorail was currently in the station, there was no line and they all got straight on the monorail. As the five teenagers boarded, an authoritative voice then said over the intercom "_Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas_." And just like that, the exit doors closed.

Guests still entered the monorail, but were told to step back when the monorail pinged again and the authoritative voice again said over the intercom "_Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas_" and the doors closed. After a brief break, the intercom voice spoke once more. "_This monorail offers express service to the Magic Kingdom. If you're travelling to EPCOT, Disney's Contemporary, Polynesian or Grand Floridian Resorts, please exit at this time. Separate monorails from this station service those locations. For assistance, please ask a monorail host or hostess. As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the handrails and stay clear of the doors. The monorail will depart momentarily for the Magic Kingdom. Thank you_."

Though most of the teens had heard those words many times before, it still made their spines tingle when they heard them being spoken. Dustin looked around the car, bored as the monorail started to move. He was sharing his seat with Jason, Pedro and Tyler and a family. Tim was sitting opposite Tyler and glaring at her and he shared his seat with another family. It was no secret that Tim and Tyler really hated each other, but were here together for the sake of Dustin, Pedro and Jason. The intercom voice kept talking. "_Welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail, your 'highway in the sky' to the Magic Kingdom. For those of you standing, please hold onto the hand rails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors_." Nobody was standing in Dustin's car. "_For the comfort of others, no smoking please_. _Thank you_." Dustin rolled his eyes. "_We're now circling the Disney created 7 Seas Lagoon_."

"Actually, Disney Imagineers moved the lake so they could create the Magic Kingdom where the lake _was_. Technically, not Disney created, but Disney _moved_, yes." Dustin told the others, making use of the random fact the intercom spouted.

"They moved a whole lake?" Tyler incredulously asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know, I think they drained it-God, I don't know. All I know is that Disney had the lake moved."

"Cool."

Dustin looked outside the window at the lake thinking to himself, '_just how did they move it_?' while below him moved speed boats and the ferry boats transporting people to and from the Magic Kingdom. He saw swooping birds and caught a great view of the Polynesian Resort and the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa as well as the unused for years Discovery Island.

"_We are now entering Disney's Contemporary Resort_." The intercom voice had startled Dustin from his musings. Dustin looked out the window once more and saw they were speeding past a white blur. He looked out the window on the other side and saw what he had expected to see the first time around, a monorail station that they were just speeding by. He saw a sign for Chef Mickey's and just as soon as they were in there, they were out. "_We're now passing the newest addition to Disney Vacation Club, Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort_." Dustin looked and saw a rather odd shaped circular building with like a tunneled bridge connecting it to the Contemporary Resort. Behind it was a lake. He simply thought how expensive it must be for tourists to stay there and shook his head.

"Great view, right Dusty?" asked Tyler, enthusiastically. Dustin cringed. He hated his nickname of 'Dusty'.

"Glad we're locals! How expensive must _that_ be?" Jason said, gesturing to the grand building.

"God, I don't know and I sure wouldn't like to find out either-unless I were rich!" she said, laughing.

"_As you approach the entrance, please keep your party together and have your tickets ready_."

Pedro pulled a piece of card and a pen from his bag and marked the card. He then shoved the pen and card back into his bag.

"What-uh... What the hell was that Pedro?" Jason asked inquisitively.

"Monorail watching. We're on Monorail Black, so I ticked it off. There's the other 11 monorails also on my grid. I hope to see them all." Pedro said, shoving the paper back into his bag.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our station at the entrance to Main Street USA-gateway to the 6 themed lands of the Magic Kingdom. Smoking is not permitted at the Magic Kingdom, except in designated areas-please consult your guidemap or ask a Cast Member for locations. If you're standing, please hold onto the hand rails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Magic Kingdom Monorail Station_."

"Okay guys, everyone got their tickets?" Jason asked, afraid that someone had forgotten and would be denied entry.

"Yeah!" They all yelled back at him.

"Okay, just making sure." He said.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please collect your belongings, watch your head and step and take small children by the hand. We hope you enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom_." As everyone stood up to leave, Tim offered his hand to Dustin.

"Come on, you heard the PA guy, take small children by the hand!"

Dustin played along weakly and took Tim's hand. "As long as you get a stroller for me in the park!"

As Dustin let go of Tim's hand, everybody laughed and the spiel continued over the intercom. "_As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the..._" The spiel stopped momentarily as the doors opened. _"...handrails and stay clear of the automatic doors. They will be closing in a moment. Thank you_." Most people on the monorail didn't even stay to hear the rest of the spiel. They darted off to the bottom of the incline before the bag search. Dustin and his friends ran off to the bag check area. Dustin took his bag off his shoulders and opened it ready while he waited for a young family ahead of himself to be searched.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The family walked off and Dustin placed his bag on the checking counter. "Hello!" said the bag checker. Dustin noticed her name tag-Muriel.

"Hi!" he said back, not wanting to seem rude.

"You a _Rays_ fan?"

"Big-time."

"Who's your favorite player?"

"Longoria."

"That's my son's favorite player too. He's a big _Devil Rays_ fan, like you."

"They're not the _Devil Rays_ any more-haven't been since 2008. They're just the _Rays_ now."

"Oh. I didn't know. Well, they'll always be the _Devil Rays_ to me!" The old lady finished searching Dustin's bag. "Thank you-and have a _brilliant_ day!"

"You too Muriel." Dustin could sense the falseness in the old lady's demeanor; however, she worked for the Disney Corporation. He just grabbed his bag and walked over to his friends. "Shall we go in now?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

"Yeah, we probably should." Tyler said, holding her ticket against orb like machine with a Mickey Mouse head. The Mickey Mouse head turned green and she ran into the park. "Come on guys! It's Disney World! It doesn't bite!"

Jason was next to cross the invisible portal between the real world and the Magic Kingdom. Tim and Dustin went the same time. Pedro was last through and they all walked to the park. Dustin stopped to pick up a park map from the entrance to Main Street and ran to catch up to his friends, already by the flag pole of Main Street USA.

"My God." Said Tyler, staring at Cinderella Castle. "It's all so... Wicked! It's wicked awesome! Dusty, I love it!" Crowds were moving up and down Main Street USA, Ragtime music was playing and people were coming in and out of shops and away from and into new lands. Tyler looked at Dustin and hugged him-tight. "Dusty, I... I _never_ want to leave!"

"Glad to hear it." Dustin said sarcastically." As he and his friends continued down Main Street USA.

They passed the Emporium and Tyler dived to look at the displays in the windows. "Look! Aladdin!" she screeched excitedly. In the display, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie were floating happily over Agrabah. Tyler looked at the next display and ran to it excitedly. "Beauty and the Beast!" She pressed her hands against the glass and peered down at Belle dancing with Beast in the famous ballroom dance scene from the film Beauty and the Beast. Lumiere was there as well.

"Come on, let's go!" said Jason after about five minutes had passed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "This ragtime music is killing me." Tyler reluctantly went with him-that was until she caught sight of the next window display.

"Pocahontas! She's my favorite!" She dashed to the Pocahontas window display and reached into her small purse for her camera. She took a few steps back and took a picture of the Pocahontas display. In the display, Pocahontas was in a canoe on the river with Meeko at the front and Flit flying next to them, taken from the famous _Just Around The Riverbend_ sequence. "I just love this display guys! It's the best!" Tyler kept her camera and happily skipped down Main Street USA until she spotted the _Starbucks_ sponsored Main Street Bakery. "Oh my God, guys! We _have_ to go in there!"

"What on Earth for?"

"I've heard about their cinnamon rolls and their chocolate cake and their cupcakes and muffins..."

"Yeah, we get it, just choose one thing or you'll be sick on the rides." Said Jason, cutting her off.

They all entered the bakery and saw a long line. "Damn Starbucks." Pedro muttered as everyone but Tyler exited the store again. The inside of the store was amazing though, it was so elegant with the chandeliers and the tiled floor-okay the fans took away some of the magic, but at least the air con wasn't obvious. They waited outside for five minutes before Tyler ordered a cinnamon roll and a piece of chocolate cake 'for the road'. She left eating the cinnamon roll and saw Casey's Corner.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at Casey's Corner. "I don't recognize the Disney movie."

"It's from an old Disney cartoon based on the poem Casey at the Bat." Pedro answered.

"It later featured in the Disney cartoon compilation movie Make Mine Music." Added Dustin. "It's one of my favorite old Disney cartoons beside Steamboat Willie."

"What happens? What's it about." She asked, with a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

"It's about an baseball player called Casey and he's a great batter-think Babe Ruth." Tyler scowled at Dustin and he remembered the Curse of the Bambino. "I mean, think... Uh... Think Ted Williams. And in the end, his ego gets the better of him."

"Like A-Rod!" Tyler smiled, shoving the last piece of her cinnamon roll in her mouth.

"Yes, exactly." Dustin nodded, smiling at the analogy.

"They had a sequel." Pedro piped in. "Casey Bats Again, but it isn't as good."

"Essentially, Casey's now retired after his incident at bat. He has a family and they all play baseball because he taught them." Dustin said hal-heartedly.

"So, you wanna go to Casey's?" asked Jason.

"Sure. Why not? What do they sell there?"

"Baseball snacks. Hot dogs, fries, nachos, crackerjack-you know, ballpark food!" Pedro said excitedly.

Tyler threw her hands in the air "Let's go then!"

They crossed the road to Casey's and Tyler became fascinated with a statue of a baseball pitcher. She pulled out a baseball and her camera from her purse. She hands the camera to Dustin and said "Take the picture Dusty!" She then formed the exact same pose as the statue and Dustin took the picture. Each of the friends took turns taking pictures with the statue and eventually moved on the other statue, which was one of a batter. Tim pretended he was throwing a pitch to the batter statue and Dustin took the picture with Tim's camera. After a few minutes with each statue, the friends entered Casey's. The inside resembled an old saloon. Mudville pennants were on display. There were hardly any queues and were served immediately. The cashier was wearing a baseball uniform as her work uniform.

"Hey! What can I get you young baseball fans?" she asked, noticing the friends' hats and jerseys.

"Can we get 5 hot dogs and 5 fries?" Dustin asked.

"Sure you can, anything else?" The cashier asked.

"No, thanks." Dustin said as the other four teens all shook their heads.

"Okay, 5 hot dog meals-that'll be $40 please."

Dustin pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier. While they waited to receive their food, Tyler noticed the menu above her.

"Is that Casey?" She asked, pointing to the character on the menu, getting ready to swing the bat from a ball by the pitcher-on the other side of the menu.

"Yup. You can see the arrogance and nonchalance in his face." Pedro, pointing to Casey's face.

As they received their order, the cashier reminded them to have a nice day. They made their way to the condiments table and grabbed salt, pepper, forks-and for Tim, sauerkraut-and went to sit outside and had a good view as they ate of what was around them; Cinderella Castle, the Partners statue, Crystal Palace restaurant, Plaza Ice Cream Parlor, Tomorrowland, the rest of Main Street and the crowds. They ate in silence, enjoying the ragtime music, Tim and Tyler, once again, trying to stare each other down. Dustin got up and grabbed his bag once he was finished.

"Guys, wait me here. I've got my _BlackBerry_ in case we lose each other, but I need to use the bathroom and the nearest one's in Tomorrowland."

"Great Dusty, try not to be so long."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Dustin slung his bag over his shoulder and ran across to Tomorrowland. He crossed the bridge and he heard a futuristic version of _Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow_ as he passed Stitch's Great Escape and Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom, he lied, but he wanted to go to Mickey's Star Traders gift shop to buy a present for Tyler, if he didn't do it now, he might never get to do it-or to tell Tyler how much she means to him. The music transitioned from _Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow_ to something more peaceful, yet still futuristic sounding as he turned the corner and passed Merchant of Venus. All of a sudden he saw a young girl of around 9 years old with jet black hair run in front of him. She had candy all stuck in her hair and a _Twizzler _was holding her hair in a ponytail. She hid behind a corner and it was evident she was scared so Dustin wanted to get the child back to her parents as soon as possible. He looked around the corner to see the child cowering in fear with her mint green hoodie covering her hair. She was also wearing a two layer brown skirt-which reminded Dustin of a _Reese's Peanut Butter Cup_-mismatched leggings that resembled candy canes and black boots. He realized, she was dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph.

"Are you okay?" asked Dustin, crouching down so he made eye contact with the child.

"Just leave me alone!" the girl sniffled, holding her head down, ensuring they _didn't_ make eye contact

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Did you lose your mom or dad? Do you need help finding them?"

"No." She sniffed. "I'm an orphan. I don't have a mom or dad. The closest I have is Ralph."

"Is Ralph your brother?" Surely she didn't mean... Wreck-It Ralph?

"No. What does it matter to you anyway?" she asked, defensively.

"I want to see you safe and well. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"That's why I need to find your guardian. Nobody under 14 is allowed here alone."

"They'll make an exception for me."

"Why? Because you're dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph?" Now Dustin was the one getting defensive.

"No!" she yelled pulling down her hood. Dustin gasped and fell back in disbelief at what he was seeing. "Because I _am_ Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph!"

* * *

**A/N: This is just an idea I had, working off the old Disney Guardians story. I decided to rewrite that story in favor of this one as a character in that story was based on a friend of mine and that friend of mine died. I wanted to carry on writing the original, but couldn't do it well in a way that honored his memory. So this story is dedicated to my friend Patrice, who enjoyed Disney, eating ice cream, visiting Disney World and watching TV and movies, whose favorite bands were Dropkick Murphys and Imagine Dragons and whose favorite movies were Gravity, Up, Wreck-It Ralph and Toy Story. Miss ya, buddy. Patrice, I hardly knew ya. x**


	2. Pilot-Part 2

Dustin stood up, stared at Vanellope and ran away as the music transitioned to a futuristic version of _Strange Things_ from Toy Story. Vanellope caught up with Dustin by Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin and grabbed his arm.

"This is _not_ happening! You are _not_ a Disney character and I'm just dreaming!" he screamed. Nobody was looking at him or Vanellope, being too engrossed in their own day at the Magic Kingdom.

"This _is_ happening! Listen, you _gotta _help me!" she sounded urgent. Even though she was an animated Disney character, she was non-animated in this world.

"What's happened, Vanellope?"

"I can't say!" she wailed. "I don't know! I just know that I got curious, jumped through a portal and like I said, it led me from Game Central Station to here in Tomorrowland!"

"Where are Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix?"

"They don't know where I am. They're in Game Central Station with TRON and the others!" She started wailing louder.

"Stay calm Vanellope." Dustin said soothingly "It'll be okay. Somebody's coming for you. You'll get back into your movie."

"I don't know how!"

"Well, my name is Dustin, now let's find a cast member." Dustin took her hand and went to the cast member by Stitch's Great Escape.

"Um... This is Vanellope von Schweetz." he said to the cast member.

"Hi." She said, shuffling her feet and looking down.

The cast member looked urgent and took Vanellope by her hand. "Thank you, we'll make sure she gets taken care of. Don't worry." Dustin heard his phone go off, so he checked it and saw a text from Pedro '_**we still waitin-does it take dat long 2 go2 da bathroom?**_'

"I gotta go!" Dustin took off quickly.

Vanellope yelled after him. "Bye Dustin! Thanks for helping me!" Dustin ran back to Casey's, thinking about his weird encounter, so he just tried to force it out of his head, after all, what was the worst that could happen? As he arrived at his friends' table at Casey's Corner, he found his friends had already left. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and saw another text from Pedro which read '**goin 2 meet tinkerbell-ty insisted. meet us in a-land**'. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked past the Crystal Palace restaurant. He took no notice of its elegance-he was too busy thinking about what just happened. 'Was that really Vanellope and if so, will she be safe? What was that she said about TRON? Why would TRON be involved in Wreck-It Ralph? Is it possible that Disney characters can... Movie hop?' Dustin crossed the bridge from the Crystal Palace restaurant still lost in thought. He crossed the bridge to Adventureland, where he saw Tim waiting for him.

"'Bout time bro." He said and noticing that Dustin wasn't quite with him he added "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing Tim, just miles away. I saw something weird and I..." He paused while he thought of what he was going to say to Tim. "You know what man, forget about it." He noticed the music and decided to change the subject to that, after all, Tim had the memory of a goldfish, except for when it came to Tyler. "This music sounds like it should be in The Lion King, it sounds more African than Hawaiian, Caribbean or Middle Eastern."

"Dude! Tell me about it!" Tim started talking about what irked him about the music while Dustin switched himself off. He was busy thinking about Vanellope. "Don't you think bro?"

Dustin didn't pay a bit of attention to Tim, but felt inclined to agree with him "Yeah Tim, I know. It's so frustrating!"

Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just asked you 'so how about we go and see the Swiss Family Treehouse and after that we go on the Jungle Cruise. That's a good idea, don't you think bro?' and you answered me with 'I know, it's frustrating.' Are you okay Dusty?"

"Never better Tim, I was watching Ty in the line, she's next to meet Tinkerbell." He looked over at Tyler and she was with Russell and Rob and they were all getting their pictures taken with Tinkerbell. "Well, she _was_ next in line when you were talking anyway Tim."

"Oh my God, Dusty!" Tyler was now running towards Dustin. When she got to Dustin, she put one hand around him and the other into a fist and straight into Tim's stomach which sent him doubled over in pain behind the pair. "That was incredible! Tink was awesome! She likes the _Red Sox_ Dusty!"

"You know it's just an actress, right?"

"It's Tinkerbell!" she said, partly in denial and partly knowing.

Tim, now recovered from the blow to his stomach, grabbed Tyler by the arm and hit her in her stomach

"_Tim_! What the hell was that for?" Jason yelled, angry at his brother that he could hit a girl-not only a girl, but his friend-with seemingly no warning.

"She hit me first!"

"What did I say guys about no fighting?!" Dustin was past it with his friends constantly arguing. He had told his friends repeatedly in the past about arguing with each other both in school and in public. This wasn't the first time their strained relationship had come to fist fighting. "If you guys _really _can't be civil, then Tim, act like Tyler isn't here and Tyler, act like Tim isn't here. Don't sit across from each other eating and sit behind each other on rides. Please! Be mature about this!" he begged. "Tim, you're 17 and Tyler, you're 18-so you both should know better!" Dustin put his head in his hands. "Please! Stop acting like you're both 10 years younger!" People walking past looked at Dustin ranting at his friends.

"People are staring Dusty." Pedro was following staring Disney World guests with his eyes.

"I don't care! They're going to get more stares throughout the day if I don't tell them off for being big kids!" Tim and Tyler held their heads down. "Come on. We're going to the Jungle Cruise."

"I wanted to see the Swiss Family Treehouse!" Tim protested

"Tough!" Dustin snapped back. "You shouldn't have been so childish as to hit back. If one of you hits the other-_don't react_! Just make like Elsa and let it _go_!" Dustin carried on walking to the Jungle Cruise and his friends followed.

* * *

In Tomorrowland, a few cast members had gathered around Stitch's Great Escape to see Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. She was sitting on the chain rope of Stitch's Great Escape, swinging gently back and forth with her feet and looking at the ground sadly.

"Sweetie please, tell us where your mom and dad are." A female cast member implored.

"I told you, I don't have a mom or a dad. I'm a princess from the Sugar Rush game."

"No you're not, we just want to get to the bottom of this." A male cast member said and put his hand on Vanellope's shoulder. She brushed it off.

"I already told you everything. I came here from a portal in Game Central Station. _Alone_." She stood up to leave. "I want Dustin!"

Another male cast member grabbed Vanellope's arm "Who's Dustin? Is he your brother or guardian?"

She broke free from the cast member's grip. "No, he's a real person, just like you. He found me. He made me feel safe."

"What does this 'Dustin' look like?" the female cast member asked.

Vanellope squinted as she read the cast members' name tags. "Well, Denise, he's quite short. I'm almost as tall as him-and he has brown long hair."

"What color is his hair-what was he wearing?" Denise the cast member continued to ask Vanellope questions.

"Brown. His eyes are also brown-like mine." She showed the cast members her big brown eyes. The cast members gasped in astonishment. With eyes _that_ big, she couldn't be human-maybe she_was_ telling the truth. "Now... Jacob, I want to ask you a question. Why don't you believe me when I say that I'm lost from my movie? Well, I am. Believe me, after all, you believe in weirder things, like deities."

"Sweetie, we..."

"And you..." She paused and squinted to read the cast member's name tag. "Dalton, you should stop calling me 'sweetie' unless you want my boot in your face." She said cockily. "I have a name-it's Vanellope. Say it after me now-_Vanellope_."

"Sorry swee-I mean, Vanellope, it's just we've seen these kinds of situations before. I don't know what you think you saw, but we need to get you to your mom and dad."

"I've told you before-I don't have a mom or dad! I am an orphan, I guess-a princess from the Sugar Rush game-President after game hours." She noted, proudly.

"Vanellope, we just want to help."

"I don't _need_ your help! I need you to _listen_!" Vanellope stamped her foot on the ground and disappeared. She reappeared a few feet away, out the crowd of cast members. She punched her fist in the air triumphantly-she could still glitch in the real world! "See you losers later, I'm off to find Dustin! He's the only one that can help _me_!" She ran away from the cast members, over the Tomorrowland bridge and onto Main Street USA, where Vanellope stopped running and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She looked town to the bottom of Main Street USA and saw crowds. Children were running around, teenagers were running around, hell, even _adults_ were running around! Everyone was babbling excitedly about how great that this day would be. Vanellope looked the other way, towards the castle. "Wow." She said to herself. "If they had a castle that grand in Sugar Rush, I wouldn't mind being the princess!" She looked behind her and a cast member was running after her. She started running straight ahead, past the Partners statue and over the bridge into Adventureland where she became sure she had lost the cast member.

* * *

"The Magic Carpets of Aladdin!" shouted Tim excitedly.

"No." Said Dustin adamantly. "We're going on the Jungle Cruise. I am going to torture you until you apologize to Tyler and Tyler, I'm going to torture you until you apologize to Tim. I'm going to torture you both with terrible jokes and 'the backside of water' and you will _not_ enjoy it." He spoke half-jokingly-he knew Tim loved the Jungle Cruise, but Tyler, he knew hadn't been to Disney World before, he was certain she would find it as boring and tacky as much as he did. Tim looked longingly at the Swiss Family Treehouse. It was the one attraction in the park he could never be bothered enough to visit before. Dustin led his friends down the path to the Jungle Cruise.

"Hey, have a nice day!" The cast member pointed them the way. They went with each other and as they walked through the queue it became clear that the ride wasn't very busy that morning. Another cast member at the loading bay noticed them.

"Hey! Guests!" the other cast member said as she noticed them. "We haven't seen many this morning."

"It's March. It should be dead, but it should also be busier?" Dustin said confused.

"Yeah, we found it strange too." The cast member replied "We figure it's because it's still pretty early and it's March. There weren't that many guests yesterday either." She explained and pointed them to the loading gate. Just then, a boat 'docked' and the 'skipper' on the boat helped the friends in.

"You're my only guys? Eh... At least I've got someone to tell the cheesy jokes to. Alright, let's get this thing going." The skipper sighed as she 'steered' the boat away from the dock-where a new short queue formed-and tried to sound enthusiastic. "Welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise! World famous, for being world famous. I'm Bridget and I'm your skipper for the two weeks that our journey will take. Anything else you need me to do for you, I'm more than happy to oblige as I'm the jack of all trades, master of none. I'm also a comedian and if you don't laugh at any of my jokes today then I'll become your swimming instructor, too."

The friends laughed feebly.

"If you look to your right, you'll see the Amazon, where everything is larger than life, just like the creepy butterflies you see on either side of the boat. Very impressive wingspan-it from 12 inches all to way to... One foot."

The friends groaned at the joke, knowing that this would be a long ten minute boat ride.

* * *

Vanellope had reached Adventureland at last and to make sure she had lost the cast member, she carried on running and stopped when she arrived at the Swiss Family Treehouse. She hid inside the treehouse for a few minutes before cautiously stepping outside. She looked around and confident that nobody was on her trail, carried on walking. She saw the Aladdin flying carpet ride and walked past it to the Enchanted Tiki Room. "I've got all day to find Dustin, I've only got one chance to be in Walt Disney World, so I might as well enjoy myself." She said to herself as she walked into the entrance of the Enchanted Tiki Room. She went into the Enchanted Tiki Room and sat down. Once the show started, she was unsure of which bird she was supposed to be focusing on and neither was anyone else in the room. Across from her, a family with confused expressions plastered on their faces slowly inched towards the exit. As soon as they opened the door, the fire alarm went off.

* * *

Back at the Jungle Cruise, the teenagers were now halfway through the ride. "We're in head hunter territory-it's not a safe place to be, just ask my last crew over there." Bridget the skipper said as she pointed to some fake shrunken heads hanging from the trees. "They didn't like my jokes either." Bridget the skipper then pointed to a hut, where some animatronic tribesmen were _supposed_ to be dancing in a circle and chanting-only they weren't there. Dustin had a nagging feeling that maybe Vanellope was right about Disney World being in danger. "That's either a war dance they're doing or they have to go to the men's room..."

"There's nothing there!" yelled Pedro, slightly nervous.

"Maybe they're at the men's room now then." Bridget was curious, especially since she'd been around not ten minutes ago, but didn't question it. Instead, she pointed at another hut, where more animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos-only the bongos were there. "There's nobody there either, maybe they've gone to the men's room also." She tried to muddle her way through. "There they are! Head hunters! Coming from the left! Get down! Get down!" She yelled jokingly. All of a sudden, the tribesmen actually jumped on board the boat.

"What the hell?!" Bridget yelled. "Alex! If this is a joke, it's _not_ funny!"

Just then, one of the tribesmen knocked Bridget the skipper unconscious with a tree branch.

Seeing how oddly calm Tyler was, Tim said calmly to her so as not to worry her, "Tyler... This isn't part of the ride."

"It's not?" Everybody shook their heads. The tribesmen then knocked everybody else out. Before Dustin was knocked out, the chief tribesman yelled-for some reason-"I love disco!" and personally hit Dustin over the head. Dustin's world went black.

* * *

Vanellope exited the Enchanted Tiki Room along with the other guests after the fire alarm went off. As nobody was allowed back in, she made her way to the next attraction that caught her eye-the Jungle Cruise. She decided to go in. A cast member was standing outside the Jungle Cruise, talking into a cell phone presumably to another Jungle Cruise employee.

"Alright, thanks Alex." He muttered. "I gotta go, there's a lost kid." The cast member hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay? I didn't know we offered Vanellope von Schweetz packages at the Bibbidi Bobbidy Boutique." The cast member shook his head. "Have you lost your parents."

"No, I came here alone. And what Bibbidy Bobbidy whatever packages? I _am_ Vanellope von Schweetz, president and former princess of the Sugar Rush game!" She dashed into the line for the ride and hijacked a boat that was docked. She started up the boat while the cast member just stood there shocked. "See you later!" Vanellope drove the boat away and passed the same landmarks as the teenagers passed. "Okay Vanellope. You can do this." She told herself and carried on. She paused again after the hippo scene, inhaled sharply and pushed past the fake shrunken heads that were hanging from trees in the head hunter territory scene. She went carefully past and the animatronic tribesmen supposed to be dancing and chanting still weren't there. Neither were the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos. Vanellope went past where the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be attacking, but they didn't.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Vanellope said stopped the boat. She used her glitching powers once more, this time to get onto land to have a look around. All of a sudden she heard yelling and when she turned around a tribesman hit her on the head and knocked her out.

* * *

Dustin awoke tied upright to a pole. He looked around and his friends were also awake and tied to poles. He heard Jason shouting. "Let me go! What do you want me for? I'm a tourist!"

"Let it go Jason, they probably speak Swahili or some shit." Pedro reasoned.

"Oh, so I suppose you speak Swahili?" Jason said arrogantly.

"English, French and Spanish."

"But not Swahili."

"A few words. Just stuff like 'hello' and 'where are you from', not 'please untie me so I can get out of this godforsaken ride', because that just sounds weird!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Tim shouted. "This isn't helping anyone! Pedro, try speaking Spanish…"

"What, because I'm Hispanic, I can _automatically_ speak Spanish?" Pedro protested.

"No, it's just maybe they understand it as it's the language you hear most often here besides English."

"Okay..." Pedro looked at some of the tribesmen who were now trying to start a fire. "Disculpe!" he shouted louder "Disculpe!" Some of the tribesmen looked at Pedro. Pedro looked back at Tim.

"They recognize the language Pedro, tell them to untie us!"

"Perdón, creo que ha habido un error. Somos turistas, no intrusos."

"What are you saying?"

"I said 'there's been a mistake, we're tourists, not intruders.' You should know Tim, you took Spanish."

"Yeah, for like a year. Tell them we mean them no harm."

"Okay... Que queríamos decir nada malo. Por favor, desatar, para que podamos volver a ser turistas." One of the tribesmen walked up to Pedro.

"Por qué dejar que te vayas?"

"He's saying 'why should we let you go?'"

"Tenemos hambre. Usted wll ser nuestra primera comida desde 1971."

"We will be their first meal since... 1971? Really? That's a long time."

Just then, another tribesman arrived with an unconscious Vanellope over his shoulder and he and the chief traded words in Swahili. The chief pointed to another pole and made gestures as he talked that suggested he wanted Vanellope tied up and put with the friends.

"Comer una nina va un poco lejos, no te parece?" Pedro asked the tribesman.

"What did you say?"

I said 'eating a little girl is going a bit far, don't you think?'"

"No. Tenemos hambre."

"We are hungry..." Pedro translated

"Usted esta al lado."

"... You are next." The tribesman walked away. "Oh dear. Tim, there's nothing I can do. They're going to kill us, eat us and hang our heads from the trees."

The chief noticed Dustin was now conscious and walked up to him. "I love Disco!" he shouted.

Dustin cockily replied "Donna Summer, Gloria Gaynor, Kool and the Gang or Earth, Wind and Fire?"

"I love Disco!" he roared once more and walked away.

"Wait!" Dustin called after him "I have with me a magical device that can play disco music! You need to untie me first!"

Skeptically, the chief untied Dustin and he reached into his pocket for his _iPod Touch_. He could still access the park's free Wi-Fi. "I'll be 5 minutes!" The chief gestured for the tribesmen to tie Dustin back up.

"No! He needs to prepare!" Pedro protested "que será de cinco minutos, lo que necesita para prepararse!"

The chief told his tribesmen to leave Dustin for 5 minutes as he prepared 'disco'. Dustin quickly logged onto the _iTunes_ store, searched for Gloria Gaynor and downloaded _I Will Survive_. Then he searched for Earth Wind and Fire and downloaded _September_. Before he knew it, his time was up.

"Y bien?" a tribesman asked "Tiene la música disco?"

"Dusty, he's asking if you have disco music." Pedro translated again.

"Yeah, almost." Dustin went into the _Music_ app on his _iPod_, then recently purchased playlist and just as he was about to be tied up, he clicked play on Gloria Gaynor and that familiar sound of the piano played as she sang. The tribesmen all knelt down around Dustin to pray. Dustin heard rustling and spotted a figure in the trees. Relief washed over him as he recognized who it was-Indiana Jones. Dustin turned the volume louder so the tribesmen wouldn't hear the rustling, while Indiana Jones crept out the trees and cut Tim free. As the tribesmen continued to pray, Indy then moved on to Tyler. When Tyler's eyes widened as she looked like she was about to say something, the figure made a shushing gesture and she nodded in comprehension. Pedro was cut fee next. He and Indy made eye contact and Indy then went to cut Jason free and as Indy cut Jason free, Dustin turned the volume even louder. When Bridget was cut free, she hugged Indy, who then ushered everybody into the trees while he freed the still-unconscious Vanellope.

"Here you go Chief, you can hold onto this." Dustin handed over his _iPod_ to the chief as he edged away from the tribesmen. As he walked away he felt spears prodding his back. He turned around and saw some very angry tribesmen. Dustin heard the loud crack of a whip and the tribesmen cowered in fear. He heard a whip crack yet again and this time the tribesmen ran away scared-the chief dropping Dustin's _iPod_, Gloria Gaynor still playing. Dustin picked it up and turned off the music. He then turned to his rescuer.

"Kid, what possessed you to even go near these head hunters, don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"No-this is all part of a ride at Disney World. What the hell are you doing in this park anyway, Indy? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood Studios?"

"I was wandering around, looking for lost artifacts. I saw a beam of light and suddenly, I'm here."

"That's similar to what Vanellope said."

"Who's Vanellope?"

"The little girl you're carrying. She's from the Wreck-It Ralph movie."

Tyler jumped from the bushes "Oh my God, Dustin! That was wicked! I didn't know Indiana Jones was part of the Jungle Cruise!"

"That's because he's not, Ty."

"What do you mean? He's standing right there!"

"But, Ty, he's not supposed to be here."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"Look, we need to get out of here. I don't understand either, but we can figure it all out once we get out of here."

Everybody picked up their hats and bags and followed Indy's lead. He led them from the jungle and back to the ride, where the boat that Vanellope 'borrowed' was waiting for them. Dustin jumped on the boat first, followed by Tyler, Jason, Pedro, Tim and Bridget. Indy gently handed the still-unconscious Vanellope to Bridget and jumped in himself. As everyone sat down, Vanellope was put on a bench. Bridget then started the boat and they all started to head back towards the dock, on the way, passing the famous 'Backside of Water' and of course, Trader Sam.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the docking bay, Vanellope had regained consciousness and almost no time had passed, meaning the other cast members were none the wiser on everyone's adventures.

"Come on, kid. It' time to go back to Disney World." Indy said, picking Vanellope up as they exited the boat.

"No!" she glitched free from Indy's arms "I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Dustin!" She ran and hid behind Dustin, grabbing his leg.

"Dude, how on Earth does she know you?" asked Pedro. "We were with you the whole time!"

"I bumped into her in Tomorrowland-when I went to the bathroom." Dustin replied, trying to pry the stubborn child off his leg.

"Okay..." said Tyler. _"Now_ will someone _please_ explain to me what the friggin' hell is going on?!"

"Ty, we don't know. I bumped into Vanellope and she came through a portal to Tomorrowland or something..."

"That's how I came here too." Indy pointed out.

"Yeah, she said something about not knowing the way back?" Dustin said.

"There_ is_ a way back."

"But?" asked Tim.

"But we gotta go to the president for that." Indy said, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Obama?" Jason asked.

"No! Mickey Mouse! Gadoi!" Vanellope laughed.

"Hey, I got a question." Tim said.

"Shoot."

"Well, if this is Disney World, how can _you_ be from Disney World? Felix and Vanellope, if you're cartoons, how come you're not here? Lastly, can you guys movie hop?"

"Well... Uh... What's your name?" Indy asked.

"Tim."

"Well Tim, this is _Walt_ Disney World, a theme park complex in Central Florida. Disney World is... Disney World is a magical land created by Walt E. Disney. Before we go to Disney World, we live on paper. Once our movies are done, they send us to Disney World." Indy explained.

"Who does?"

"Most recently it's been John Lassetter."

"Okay. Now why isn't Vanellope a cartoon?"

"Because I'm in the _Real World,_ gadoi!" Vanellope said sarcastically. "If you went to Disney World, you'd be real too-but if you went to certain areas, you'd be a cartoon. That's just the way it is."

"And the movie hopping...?"

"Yeah, we can do it, Tim!" Vanellope shrieked excitedly. "We both live in different parts of Disney World too."

"Yeah, they're from Tomorrowland and I'm from Adventureland." Indy began. " Though that doesn't mean we don't interact with each other. My favorite bar is in Tomorrowland and just last week I was talking with Palpatine and Vader in the Mos Eisley Cantina. I used to talk to Vader _before_ we became full-on Disney characters anyway though."

"Maybe that was a bad example." Vanellope said, elbowing Indy playfully in the stomach.

"Uh... Just a few short days ago I talked to Mulan and the week before that, I was doing my grocery shopping and bumped into Jim Hawkins and Mary Poppins-in different aisles though."

"I didn't know you had stores in Disney World." Dustin chuckled at the thought of Disney characters in a grocery store.

"Hey, we have to get our _Froot Loops_, DVDs and ice cream from somewhere." Dustin shrugged, the answer was a little weird, but it was rational. "Yes," Indy began again "And we get them from WaltMart."

"You know, Ralph was reading The Galaxy Gazette yesterday, he said they're having a new WaltMart put in, in A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away." Vanellope said.

"Ah that's great. Vader's been complaining that he has to travel three hours just to get groceries and that he has to use a lot of coupons to make up the gas for his TIE fighter. He joked that he should make it on the next series of _Extreme Couponing_."

"You watch _Extreme Couponing_?"

"I don't. Vader does. I'm more into _Breaking Bad_."

"Oh, Ralph loves _Breaking Bad_. He was bummed out when it ended though. We watch _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo _all the time with the Calhoun-Fix-Its."

Dustin and his friends stood there agog listening to Disney characters talk about _Extreme Couponing_, _Here Comes Honey Boo Boo_ and weirdest of all, _Breaking Bad_. Disney characters were supposed to be all… Sunshine and rainbows and innocent… _Not_ watching TV shows about a cancer suffering chemistry teacher who decides to make hard drugs. And Darth Vader, the Sith lord, watching _Extreme Couponing_… It was all a bit too much to take in.

"Oh, sorry. You probably didn't realize that we're just ordinary people, like you. So… Are we going to see Mickey Mouse, or what?" Indy asked.

* * *

At the Town Square Theater, Mickey Mouse's assistant burst in on him as he was having his break. "Uh, Mr Mouse, there's five teenagers here to see you-four boys and a girl. They have Indiana Jones and Vanellope von Schweetz with them."

Mickey Mouse swiveled his office chair around. "Send them in." He said.

"Now? On your break?"

"Yes please, Alan. If they have Disney characters, I want to see them."

"Sure. Whatever you say, boss." Alan shrugged and opened the door to Dustin, his friends and Vanellope and Indy.

Upon seeing who it was, Mickey Mouse jumped from his chair and squealed excitedly. "You're here!"

"Hang on, you know who we are?" Mickey nodded. "Do you work for the NSA?"

"No. Not at all, Dustin."

"You know our _names_?" Dustin looked taken aback.

"Yes. You're Dustin Williams, the foster son of Cameron and Hannah Edelman and foster brother of Timothy and Jason Edelman. Your friend and is Pedro Ramirez, who has an older brother and two younger brothers and this here is F-Tyler Horton, lives with her single father Stan after her mother ran out on them when she was a young child." Mickey said, making everyone's jaws dropped. "Oh and you all play for the South West Orlando High School baseball team. Nickname: The Hurricanes."

"Wow. That was…" Dustin began.

"… Remarkably thorough." Pedro finished.

"How the hell do you know so much about us?" Tyler asked.

"Recruitment." Was Mickey's one word answer.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"We want you to join our program."

"What program?" Jason demanded.

"The Disney Program. To protect Disney World."

"But… There's nothing wrong with Disney World." Jason said, confused.

"Yes, Walt Disney World is doing absolutely fine, as is Disney World. We're just looking for new Guardians, people who help Disney Characters and work with them, helping defeat villains if necessary. So, mostly security work." Mickey explained.

"Why can't Disney Characters do this?" Dustin asked. "Surely that would be easier than having a bunch of outsiders fill that task."

"We've been using 'outsiders' for years." Mickey explained. He opened a drawer next to him and pulled out five devices that resembled watches. "This guys, is a Wrist Device. It will take you anywhere you need to go, give you anything you need and will even take you between the Real World and the Disney Universe." Mickey explained "You will each receive one-which is disguised as a digital watch. Use them wisely." He warned as he handed each of the five teenagers a Wrist Device. "You all will be able to change worlds, just as long as you believe in the 'Magic of Disney'..."

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Mouse" Tyler started "But believing in 'the Magic of Disney', it just sounds a bit-cliché."

"Hmm. It does a bit." Mickey said thoughtfully. But everything in life is full of clichés." Tyler shrugged it off and put on her Wrist Device. As she did, it glowed a faint red color. She looked around and saw everyone else's was glowing the same. "Now when I tell you the transporting spell, there will be no turning back. You will be official Disney Guardians. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "The words are 'I leave the world of Today behind, for the world of Yesterday, Tomorrow and Fantasy'. And just like that, you're Disney Guardians. You will all be contacted tomorrow with your first… Project. Stay safe." Mickey said as he sent the teenagers out. "Oh. Enjoy the rest of your day at the park kids."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Space Mountain?" Dustin suggested after a five minute break. Everyone murmured in agreement and the teenagers headed to Tomorrowland together.

* * *

"Tim, Jason, Dustin!" Hannah greeted her sons as they walked through the door at the end of the day, all three boys exhausted. "How did you guys enjoy Disney World?"

"Great. It was just great, mom." Tim smiled

"What about you, Jason?"

"Yeah, I had a great day." He said.

"Dustin, you had a good day too?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, it went fine. Why wouldn't it?" He asked.

"Just making sure. So it was well worth getting up today?"

"Absolutely." Dustin said as he, Tim and Jason started to make their way to their bedroom.

"Goodnight boys." Hannah said.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Hannah." The three boys said together.

"Oh, man. I'm just so tired." He smiled as he cast his backpack to one side.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired ourselves." Jason yawned. Dustin picked up his oversized _Florida Panthers_ t-shirt and took off his _Rays_ jersey

"I can well imagine." He said pulling off his t-shirt "Still, it's been a baffling few hours though, hasn't it?" Dustin slipped into his _Panthers_ t-shirt.

"My God, yeah. I never imagined that." Tim said.

"Not in a million years." Jason added.

"I'm gonna get some shut eye now guys." Dustin climbed into his bed.

"Yeah, so are we." Tim and Jason crawled into their respective beds, also.

"Goodnight Dustin." Jason and Tim said in unison.

"Yeah, goodnight Tim. Goodnight Jason." Dustin said. He looked at his Wrist Device and smiled before pulling his sheets over his head, knowing he had only just scratched the surface of Disney characters and that his adventures were just going to carry on coming. And he was fine with that.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of the pilot! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't, let me know.**

**Any Disney characters you want me to include in any future chapters, let me know. **


	3. Season 1 Trailer

**Starting Next Week...**

"What if it was all a dream?" Dustin asks as the teens stand outside Town Square Theater on Main Street USA

"And we've all had the same one?" Pedro asks with a raised eyebrow.

**Disney has some New Heroes...**

"Some seriously weird shit went down yesterday and I wanna find out what it was." Dustin explains as the teens walk to the monorail station.

"I sucked back there." Tim discards the towel and picks up a new one. "It's alright you can say it. Because I _did_ suck. Big time." Tim sighs.

"I told you, Dusty, I'm coming!" Tyler shouts as she storms down the stairs clutching the strap of her _Red Sox_ messenger bag in her right hand.

"Dude, you hit... _Hard_." Jason says, still clutching his eye.

"I just don't understand all this dancing around their feelings." Pedro remarks. "They can't hide it, so why bother even trying."

**To help with their Characters.**

"I lost my Mom." A little bear cub says sadly. "Will you help me get to the Salmon Run?"

"It's Koda from Brother Bear." Tim whispers.

"Shouldn't you be helping that bear over there?" Jason asks as he points to Kenai who is dangling upside down from a tree.

**But there's just one problem...**

"Is it true? Are you Frankie Young? Tyler/Frankie nods. "Why did you lie?!" Dustin shouts.

"You don't know what it's like living with a father who's so overprotective!" Frankie begins to cry.

**They need helping first. **

**Join them in their adventures as they join forgotten Disney Characters...**

"Let's see what you can do then." Wildwing throws Tim a hockey stick and he catches it.

"I don't play hockey Mr. Interdimensional Alien Space Duck." Tim says as he drops the stick to the ground. "I'd never beat you."

"Hockey isn't about winning or losing, it's about the love of the game." Wildwing says as he picks Tim's stick back up.

**New Disney Characters...**

"What are you doing out here alone, kid?" Elsa asks as she trudges up the North Mountain alongside Dustin.

"I needed to let it go." He says glumly.

"You and me both, kid." She says, looking down sadly.

A small orange creature with a large, floppy green hat hugs Dustin and clings onto his leg. "I'm Wander and that's Sylvia and we just love helpin' people!"

**Beloved Disney Characters...**

McQueen drives up to Dustin. "You know, when I raced the Piston Cup the first time, I thought that winning was everything. But all that really matters is good sportsmanship."

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Pocahontas." Frankie thrusts the compass back into Pocahontas' hand. "I-I just can't!" She runs away.

"_No chance! No way! I won't say it! No, no_!" Frankie sings passionately as she sits down on a wall of a fountain and Megara stands over her.

**And as they meet a new Guardian...**

"You're always training! You've had no time for me since you were drafted!" Marek stares down into his brother's eyes.

"Just be grateful I brought you the hell out of Slovakia." His brother Branislav hisses.

**And some special guest stars...**

"Wait! You-Matt Harvey of the _New York Mets_-are a Guardian?" Dustin says in disbelief.

"Yeah, aren't I allowed to be?" Harvey asks as he jumps down from his hover board.

"For God's sake Casey, nobody cares about you or your shitty band!" The girl says as she punches Ken Casey in the arm.

"Yeah, says the girl with the Dropkick Murphys tattoo on her chest." Casey says, raising an eyebrow. The girl walks away. "Yeah, too damn right." He mutters.

"Kid, if anyone tells you you're terrible at hockey, don't listen to 'em. You got the makings of a natural." Crosby says as he puts his arm around Tim. "Just come to the _Penguins_."

"Eh, no Sidney, he won't! Because he's coming to the _Bruins_!" Lucic puts his hand on Tim's shoulder and smiles at him.

"Kid, don't freak out, just because you miss a few notes." Ed Helms says as he fiddles with his own banjo, twanging the strings. "Be proud because that's a damn difficult song and you got most of it right."

"Yeah, and don't smash up your banjo next time." Jeff DaRosa hands Dustin his smashed up banjo. "Banjos have feelings too."

"Oh my land..." Felix says as he examines Jack McBrayer. "Why do you look and sound so much like me?"

"Because I am you?" McBrayer offers.

**It's all happening in season 1 of...**

**The Guardians of Disney**

Tim, Frankie/Tyler, Jason, Pedro and Dustin all stand in a row, with uncertain expressions on their faces.

**Coming this Spring**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Because the pilot was a success, I wanted to have 'Episode 1' up by now, but something happened at college, one of my teachers was critically injured in an arson attack, so I've been trying to make up for lost work. Instead, you'll have to make do with this trailer, which shows some of the exciting things I have on offer this season. It's all written, but the 'episodes' need some polishing up and editing before they get 'aired'. I have some bigger things lined up for 'season 2' so if this 'season' is successful, then it will be renewed.**

**Enjoy! **


	4. Episode 1-Demons

It is the next morning and Dustin is talking on his cell phone with his friend Pedro. Tim and Jason are lying down on Tim's bed browsing on their _iPad_, both eating from a large bag of Doritos. All three are in their bedroom.

"I know, Pedro. I'm just concerned. Did I hit my head? Was all that a hallucination?"

"Unlikely bro." A voice said down the phone. "I was there. I saw it too. I experienced it too."

"It's just weirding me out. Why does Mickey Mouse want US to play security?"

"I don't know. Trust me, Dustin. I'm just as weirded out about this as you are."

"I'll see you later, Pedro."

"You too, Dustin." Dustin hangs up the phone and sighs.

"What's the matter, Dusty?" Tim asks, moving himself so that he's now sitting on the end of his bed.

"It's nothing. I'm just still weirded out after yesterday."

"Huh. Tell me about it." Jason says, as he looks up from his _iPad_.

"Yeah. What exactly happened yesterday?" Tim asks.

"Dude, you were there. Mickey Mouse asked us to be security agents for Disney World-which is the dimension the Disney Characters live in. Some of them can cross between their world and the Real World-which is our world-and with these weird wristwatch things, we can too." Dustin recaps. "Then we went to Frontierland and rode Splash Mountain three consecutive times. And at 8pm-missing all the fireworks and shit-your dad Cam comes and picks us all up from the transportation and ticket canter." He adds.

"Yeah, that's pretty much right." Jason shrugs.

After a brief pause, Tim asks "Do you remember the spell?" Dustin and Jason nod. Tim inhales deeply. "Do you think we should go back to the Magic Kingdom today? See what Mickey Mouse meant?"

"Yeah, I guess. We have these things on our wrists and we have no damn idea what to do with them." Jason says as he fiddles with his Wrist Device.

"I'm gonna call Pedro back, then I'm gonna call Tyler. See what they think. Whether we like it or not, we're all a team now." Dustin says as he picks up his cell phone and glares at Tim.

"Whatever. I'm gonna pretend she's not there." Tim says as he throws his hands in the air, defensively.

"Somehow I don't believe you, Tim." Dustin puts his phone to his ear. "Hello, Pedro?"

"Yeah?" Pedro says down the phone. "Listen, this better be important..."

"Oh it is."Dustin remarks, interrupting Pedro. "It's Sunday. Do you want to go back to Disney World today?"

"I didn't plan on this." Pedro sighs. "Yeah, let me ask my parents first, man."

"Just tell 'em you didn't realize Tyler hadn't been to Disney World before and now we wanna take her to EPCOT. Or some other bullshit story."

"I dunno Dustin..."

"Say that you wanted to go back to Disney World so bad you had to convince _us_ to go." Dustin pleads.

"My parents will be pretty pissed if I miss Mass…"

"Pedro, come on. You owe me."

"From when?" Pedro snaps.

"From that time that rat got in your backpack last year and I got rid of it for you. Remember that? Damn thing coulda been rabid."

"Fine. But with the shit I'm gonna have to pull... You owe me back."

"That's all I want, Pedro. That's all I want." Dustin smiles and hangs up his phone.

"What's going on?" Tim asks.

"Thunderbirds are go." Dustin says with a massive grin plastered on his face.

* * *

(Theme song-The Boys Are Back-Dropkick Murphys)

The Guardians of Disney-Episode 1: Demons

Starring:

Dustin Williams

Timothy Edelman

Jason Edelman

Frankie Young/Tyler Horton

Pedro Ramirez

Guest Starring:

Jack McBrayer

"_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_"

Imagine Dragons-_Demons_

* * *

The teenagers are once again at the Transportation and Ticket Center having had Tim and Jason's father Cam drop them off for a second time.

"Kids, are you sure again about today?" Cam says skeptically.

"Perfectly. We're gonna catch the monorail to EPCOT and take Tyler there." Dustin says, putting his arm around Tyler's waist. She doesn't take to this act too kindly and pulls his arm off her.

"If y'all are sure…" Cam says with a raised eyebrow. "Have fun guys." He says before he rolls his window up and drives away.

"Are we really gonna go to EPCOT?" Tyler asks.

"Hell no." Dustin says. "We're gonna catch the monorail again and go to the Magic Kingdom."

"Again?" Tyler asks. "Why?"

"Because some seriously weird shit went down yesterday and I wanna find out what it was." Dustin explains as the teens walk to the monorail station.

The teens once again found their way on Main Street USA and into the Town Square Theater and are standing outside.

"Should we go in?" Jason asks.

"What if it was all a dream?" Dustin asks.

"And we've all had the same one?" Pedro asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Possible." Tim says with a shrug.

"No! Not possible!" Pedro says, raising his voice. "Five people don't have the same dream!"

"They did in _Inception_." Tim reasons.

"_Inception_ is a movie." Pedro folds his arms.

"Wasn't it the _Batman_ guy who did that?" Jason asks.

"Christopher Nolan?" Pedro asks.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he did." Pedro unfolds his arms and puts his hand into his jeans pocket.

"So what happens now?" Jason asks and the teens stare at Town Square Theater.

"We leave... And come back later." Dustin says, slightly on edge.

"How later?" Tyler asks.

"Enough later." Dustin says after a brief pause. "We never _did_ get to go on Space Mountain yesterday..." Dustin says looking at Pedro.

"We also didn't do Autopia." Pedro replies.

"Or Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin." Tim adds.

"So it's settled." Dustin begins. "We'll head on over to Tomorrowland and then come back here to see Mickey." Tim gives Jason a hi-five and the teens all start to walk back up Main Street USA.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Come on Dustin!" A young boy grabs Dustin's arm and pills him along Main Street USA. That boy is revealed to be Tim.

"I'm not in the mood." Dustin-also a young boy-pouts.

"You're never in the mood." Another boy says glumly.

"I just don't want to." Dustin pulls his arm away from Tim.

"Cam, do you think it's a good idea to bring Timothy and Jason's friend along? He's not a good influence on the boys." A young woman in jeans and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt says to a young man wearing jeans and a green plaid flannel shirt.

"Hannah, this kid has it rough. He's not as lucky as we are. We're annual pass holders. This kid's probably never even been here before." Cam sighs. "The least we can do, babe, is show him some Disney Magic. He needs to know that his dreams can come true, rather than him just having to fend for himself in this big old rough world."

"He's not getting into it, Cam. Maybe we should..."

"Hannah, I'm not bringing him back to those selfish bastards he calls 'Mom and Dad' _without_ him experiencing a little Disney Magic first." Cam glares at Hannah. "Dustin's a great kid and those selfish bastards don't deserve him." Hannah sighs.

"Cam, I get the feeling you know something that I don't." She says.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers to her before he claps loudly. "Alright kids! Where do you wanna go first?" He asks the kids with a big smile plastered on his face, though still deeply haunted by Dustin's family life.

Jason and Tim jump up and down and shout "Space Mountain! Space Mountain!"

"Space Mountain!" Tim shouts.

* * *

(Present time)

"Space Mountain!" Tim shouts, snapping Dustin from his thoughts.

"What?" Dustin says, clearly startled. He looks around and sees the group is already well into Tomorrowland. "Oh. Right." He rubs the back of his neck. "Space Mountain. Well, there it is."

"Aren't you coming, Dusty?" Tim asks as the others head towards the entrance.

"Nah. I'll wait here. Get an ice cream or some shit." Dustin says.

"Are you sure? You're the one who suggested this." Tim raises an eyebrow. "There's something on your mind, isn't there?" He asks, full of suspicion.

"Tim, I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Thinking about Mickey Mouse?" Tim offers, cutting Dustin off.

"Uh... Yeah." Dustin cautiously agrees. "That."

"We'll, _not_ going on Space Mountain won't make your worries go away. In fact you _should_, your worries _aren't_ going away!" Tim says cheerily and grabs Dustin's arm.

* * *

(Flashback)

"So come on then, Dusty! Space Mountain!" Young Tim pulls young Dustin towards the ride.

* * *

(Present time)

"Alright!" Dustin shouts, loud enough that other guests look at him. He pulls the rim of his _Tampa Bay Rays_ cap down lower with embarrassment.

"There's something more, isn't there?" Tim puts his hands on his hips sternly. Dustin simply looks around anxiously and clears his throat.

"What is it?" Tim asks.

"I was just thinking about the first time I came here."

"When we were 10?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's just that it's Tyler's first time and I was remembering my _own_ first time." Dustin offers and shrugs.

"As I recall, that _wasn't_ a particularly happy time." Tim raises an eyebrow. "You were quite miserable. It was before my parents took you in, wasn't it?" Dustin nods. "But then, we didn't really know what was happening with you when we weren't around." Tim sighs. "Come on, let's go on Space Mountain."

"I'm not in the mood. I'll wait here with all your crap if you want though." Dustin smiles.

"I... I'm gonna take you up on that." Tim smiles back and throws him his Disney backpack.

Dustin catches it. "I'll catch ya later." He calls after Tim as he runs to meet the others at the entrance to Space Mountain. He sighs and wanders over to The Lunching Pad and joins the queue. He pulls out his _iPod Touch_ and checks the time. Half ten. Perfect.

"Can I help you?"

"Wha?" Dustin breaks from his trance.

"Can I help you?" The cast member repeats.

"Yeah, can I have a pretzel please? Oh and a slushy-red." Dustin pockets his _iPod_ and pulls out a ten dollar bill. He watches as the cast member takes a pretzel and hands it to him and again as she pours a red slushy, puts a lid on and pushes a straw through the lid. The cast member hands him the slushy drink and he hands over the ten dollars.

"That'll be nine dollars and 48 cents... Out of ten." Dustin receives his change and walks away taking a bite out of his pretzel.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Why don't you two go on Space Mountain with your mom and I'll take Dustin for a pretzel." Cam tells his young children.

"Okay." Young Tim says glumly.

"Come on Tim!" Young Jason shouts. "You can sit in front!" Tim and Jason run towards Space Mountain together.

"Wait for me, boys!" Hannah shouts as she runs after them.

"So Dustin, what do you want to eat?" Cam asks as he puts a hand on Dustin's shoulder, leading him towards The Lunching Pad.

* * *

(Present time)

Dustin finished his food and decides to have a go on the PeopleMover as he waits for his friends as it's the perfect place for him to let his mind wander.

* * *

The four teens come off Space Mountain. "Man, I can't believe Dustin missed that." Tim says.

"Yeah, I can." Jason shrugs. "He doesn't appear to be quite all here today."

"That's for sure." Pedro throws his backpack on.

"I wonder what's up with him." Tyler says as Tim bites his lip.

"Timmy, you know something?" Jason asks.

"No, it's just... Her." He says seething with rage.

"Hey! What've I done now?" She asks.

"You're you." He says as they all stand on the conveyer belt that would bring them back to Tomorrowland.

"I'm me, am I?" Tyler puts her hands on her hips aggressively.

"Yeah, you are!" Tim says, raising his voice. "Your personality grates me almost as much as your stupid accent!"

"At least I don't sound like I'm gonna marry my cousin!" Tyler raises her voice also.

"Guys! Break it up!" Jason says urgently.

"Stay out if it, Jason!" The two shout in unison.

"Seriously, guys, what would Dustin say if he knew what you were doing...?"

"Shut up, Jason!" Tim says as his arm flies out and he hits his brother in the face.

"Jeez, Tim!" Jason says putting his hand to his face.

"Jason, you okay?" Pedro asks as he tries to pry Jason's hand from his face. "Dude, that's gonna leave a mark." He mutters.

"I'm so sorry, Jason, I didn't mean it..." Tim begins.

"Dude, you hit... _Hard_." Jason says, still clutching his eye.

"I wasn't even trying..." Tim says, his voice cracking as if he is about to cry.

"Dude, forget about it." Jason mumbles.

"I'm sorry..."

"Dude, it's okay. Just don't get angry for any more stupid reasons." Jason says, louder.

"So where d'ya think Dusty is?" Pedro says after a small silence.

"I last saw him heading towards The Lunching Pad." Tim offers.

"Why would he be going there?" Pedro asks.

"Food." Tim shrugs. "I don't know."

"Hey, isn't that where Dad took him when we first brought him to the Magic Kingdom?" Jason asks.

Tim frowns and his eyes open wide in realization. "God, yeah!" He says a little too loudly. "It was. He was saying something about remembering those days."

"Then _that's_ what's getting to him." Jason facepalms. "He's thinking of his… Less than stellar childhood." The teens arrive at the gift shop.

"I'm gonna get a _Coke_, you guys want anything?" Tyler asks as she walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of _Coke_.

"Yeah, I'll have a chocolate." Jason replies, picking out a simple Mickey Mouse chocolate bar.

"I'll have trail mix." Pedro hands the trail mix he was looking at to Tyler.

"Tim?" Jason asks as Tyler places her _Coke_ bottle and Pedro's trail mix on the counter.

"No. I'm okay." He snaps.

"Suit yourself. But if you're thirsty or hungry you're just cutting off your nose to spite your face." Jason says as he lays his chocolate bar onto the counter.

"Whatever." He snarls as he folds his arms. Tyler pays for the items and everyone leaves the gift shop.

As they pass the Tomorrowland arcade, Jason pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time. "C'mon." He says. "Dusty will have been waiting for us forever."

"How long's it been, Jason?" Tim asks.

"Damn near 40 minutes." Jason replies, rolling his eyes.

"Crap, really?" Tyler asks as she opens up her_ Coke_ bottle. "I'd've figured half an hour, at best." She takes a drink.

"I know." Pedro shakes his head.

"Dude, I can't see Dusty." Jason says after a brief scan of the vicinity.

"Yeah, where is he?" Pedro asks after only just realizing that Dustin never rode Space Mountain with them.

"I don't know, he said he'd wait right there…" Tim trails off. "Crap! That bastard has all my stuff!" He says loudly.

"Tim, cool it with the swear words." Jason hisses and pulls his brother away from a family whose parents are wearing disgusted facial expressions.

"Sorry." He says. "But you'd be pretty pissed too, if Dustin had _your_ stuff." He adds.

"I'll call him, shall I?" Jason pulls out his phone and types in the password.

"Yeah, you do that." Tyler says absentmindedly.

"I mean, this isn't the 1970's. He has a cell phone." Jason says as he puts his pone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Jason?" Dustin says. He is in the line to meet Buzz Lightyear, holding a big bag of cotton candy.

"Dude, where are you?" Jason asks.

"Around." Dustin replies.

"That's incredibly vague." Jason says. "Where are you?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over where I am, just meet my by the Carousel of Progress in ooh…" Dustin takes his phone away from his ear to check the time. "Around 5 minutes. Love ya!" Dustin hangs up and a Cast Member directs him to Buzz Lightyear. He runs to him gleefully.

"Damn bastard hung up on me." Jason says, staring at his phone.

"What'd he say?" Tyler asks.

"He said to meet him at the Carousel of Progress in 5 minutes."

"What's he doing that could take 5 minutes?" Tim asks.

"Well, he _could_ be in the bathroom." Tyler reasons.

"In which case, he'd be there." Jason points to the nearby restrooms. "Not near the Carousel of Progress."

"Maybe he's _on_ the Carousel of Progress. Did you hear _Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow_?" Pedro asks.

"No. I don't know. Let's just go. Maybe we'll get it out of him there." Jason replies and the four teens make their way towards the Carousel of Progress.

* * *

"Thanks Buzz!" Dustin walks away and waves after Buzz Lightyear. He pulls out a big piece of cotton candy from the bag and stuffs it into his mouth as he catches sight of his friends.

"Well, well, well." Jason says raising his eyebrow. "Aren't we a little old for Buzz Lightyear?"

"No, we are _never_ too old for Buzz Lightyear." Dustin smiles. "Right. I think we've wasted enough time. Time to go see Mickey Mouse." As the teens walked past Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Dustin could once again hear Tim and Tyler squabbling.

"Come on! Curveball is useless!" Tyler screams. "If you wanna baffle a hitter-I mean _truly_ baffle a hitter-you use the greatest pitch ever… _Knuckleball_."

"Come on! Knuckleballs are impossible to throw!" Tim shouts back.

"If you don't know how to do it properly. I was trained." She boasts.

"Oh yeah by who?" Tim folds his arms.

"By…" Tyler trails off.

* * *

(Flashback)

"You want to make sure you stand slightly to your side, then raise your leg-hey Bret! Your kid's a natural!" a man yells to another man. A little girl is up on the pitcher's mound at _Fenway Park_, receiving a knuckleball tutorial from _Red Sox_ pitcher Tim Wakefield. That little girl is Tyler, or Frankie as she is known to everyone outside Orlando.

"Alright kid, grab the ball by the seam-really dig your fingernails in there." Wakefield turns to Bret again. "Dude, I thought you'd be the one to teach your kid how to pitch."

"I have, Wake." Bret replies casually. "I just can't knuckleball and that's the pitch she wants to know!"

"Take her to Schilling and get him to show her his slider!" Wakefield and Bret laugh.

The _Red Sox_ manager comes from the dugout and onto the field. "Tim, Bret, we're going to start practice in 5."

"Sure thing, Tito." Bret replies.

"Oh and Tim… Don't throw the kid any of your 80 mile an hour knuckleballs. We don't wanna put her off baseball for life." Tito ruffles Frankie's hair.

"Come on kid, let's go." Wakefield picks Frankie up off the pitcher's mound and sets her down on the infield grass.

"Dad, why can't I practice baseball with you guys?" she asks.

"Because you're not a _Red Sox_." Bret explains.

"Dad please let me practice baseball with you!" She begs.

"I already told you Frankie." He turns to face his daughter. "No! You're too young! You're not a _Red Sox_, you don't have a contract! What if you get hurt? I'm sorry, but no!"

* * *

(Present Day)

"Tyler? Tyler are you alright?" Dustin asks, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says, shaking her head.

"Good, I was getting worried. I thought Tim had broken you!" Dustin laughs weakly.

"How did we get to Main Street so fast?" She asks, taking in her surroundings.

"We walked. It took around 5 minutes. No longer than usual. But then, you zoned out so time probably passed slower in your brain than in the real world…" Dustin trails off and clears his throat. "But I digress." He inhales deeply.

"I'm ready to go meet Mickey Mouse." She says.

"I hope he has a cure to stop you two from fighting." Dustin says to Tim and Tyler. "You two are my best friends. Along with Jason and Pedro." Dustin adds upon noticing the expressions on Jason's and Pedro's faces. They carried on walking.

* * *

(Flashback)

Bret and Tim Wakefield enter the _Red Sox_ clubhouse and Bret clutches his daughter's-young Frankie/Tyler's-hand. The three enter carefully as their manager-Tito-was holds a team meeting. Bret sits Frankie-holding her baseball-on his knee.

"Right, as you all know, we have a home stand against the_ Yankees_ that started yesterday. We lost yesterday's game _miserably_-thank you Clay Buchholz-so we have to win today's and tomorrow's games or else the _Yankees_ take top place upon the AL East. And I know none of you want that." Tito explains.

"Does it really matter who gets first place? I mean, it's only April. We're second to the _Rays_ and it's not likely the _Yankees_ will even claim it, being in third." Jon Lester reasons and murmurs of agreement fill the clubhouse.

"Even if the _Rays_ are in first!" Tito shouts over all the talking and the clubhouse goes eerily quiet. "Even if the _Rays_ are in first place, do you _really _want the _Yankees_-our bitter rivals for a century-to win?" Murmurs filled the clubhouse once again. "Well do we? I can't hear you!"

"No!" Everyone roars.

"Then get out there and win!" Tito yells and the clubhouse starts cheering.

* * *

(Present time)

"… Don't you think Tyler?" Dustin asks.

"I'm not sure." She answers, not knowing what Dustin had just said.

"Yeah, it's a difficult one, that's for sure." Dustin sighs.

"I'm a little bit frightened." Jason admits.

"Hang on, what's difficult and frightening?" Tyler asks.

"Were you not listening?" Tyler shakes her head. "Just how we're gonna confront Mickey Mouse about this." Dustin says.

"Okay, where's that damn mouse?" Tyler asks.

"Right in here." Pedro gestures to the Town Square Theater.

"Alright, then. Let's go in." Tyler says.

"I am _so_ not ready for this." Dustin mutters as the teens head inside.

Inside the Town Square Theater, Mickey Mouse's assistant, Alan, once again knocks on his door and enters his office. "Uh Mr. Mouse? Those teenagers from yesterday are back."

"They are?" Mickey replies, quizzically.

"Uh… Yes sir." Alan says, clutching tightly to his clipboard.

"Uh… Send them in, Alan. Send them in."

"Will do, Sir." Alan says, exiting Mickey's office. The five teens once again entered his office.

"Dustin, Jason, Tim, Pedro and uh…" Mickey pauses. "Tyler or Frankie?" he asks. The boys shrug.

"Tyler." Tyler replies.

"Huh." Mickey shrugs. "So what brings you here?"

"You were a little too vague yesterday." Dustin says.

"Dustin Ken Williams. Born on 18 August 1996. Living with a foster family since 2004. Captain of the Southwest Orlando High School Hurricanes baseball team. Also prized wide receiver for the football team. The person your friends turn to during crises." Mickey muses. "You'll do nicely."

"Nicely for what? What do you plan on doing to me? How do you know so much about me?" Dustin panics.

Mickey turns to Tim and Jason. "Timothy James Edelman and Jason Matthew Edelman. Twins, though Jason is older by 16 minutes. Tim plays baseball and Jason plays football-as another wide receiver. Jason also plays lacrosse and enjoys that better and Tim has an illegal tattoo of me. Both are foster brothers to Dustin."

"Yeah, but…" Tim protests.

"How do you…?" Jason begins.

Mickey then turns to Pedro. "Pedro Miguel Martinez Ortiz. Boy, that sure is a mouthful. Star outfielder for the Hurricanes. One of four children and struggles to get noticed."

"Yeah, but how…?"

Mickey turns to Tyler. "And 'Tyler Horton'."

"What? You reveal _our_ secrets, but know nothing about_ her_?" Tim shouts.

"I know more about her than you do at this point, I take it." Mickey remarks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asks.

"You'll wanna know how I know so much about you? Am I right?" Mickey asks.

"Well… Yeah." Dustin says.

"This is a computer." Mickey says, flipping the lid open on his laptop.

"No shit, Sherlock." Jason rolls his eyes.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Mickey asks and the teens shake their heads. "We use it to monitor you."

"Wow. That's creepy. I thought it was just the US government's NSA division that was watching me." Dustin says, backing up.

"Not only you, other potential Guardians." Mickey clicks through live video of teenagers and other young people. "Like sports teams when they do scouting. This is 12 year old boy Sanjay from India, 8 year old girl Laura from Portugal, 10 year old boy Freddie from Australia, 16 year old girl Sabrina from Laos..."

"Dusty's right. That's super creepy." Pedro says, also taking a step backwards.

"How else are we going to recruit?" Mickey asks.

"From your own characters?" Jason suggests.

"Not possible. The more characters that become part of the Disney Universe, the more Guardians that are needed. Simple as." Mickey shrugs.

"Why us?" Tim asks, suspiciously.

"Because when I find somebody noble, humble and brave I have to hire them. And that is what you all are."

"I'm not." Dustin says "I've done things I'm not proud of."

"We all do that, Dustin." Mickey looks at his feet. "I've done some pretty terrible things. I haven't always been so squeaky clean."

"He's right Dusty." Tyler began "We've all done things we're ashamed of."

"Heroes aren't always perfect. Most of the time, they're less than." Mickey began. "A hero isn't defined by his perfection, a hero is defined by his nobility. Did you not watch Hercules?"

"No, no I did. I very much enjoyed it too." Dustin said.

"Then you know what I'm saying. Give it a go. Try it."

"I don't know…"

"I know Walt would approve of you."

"He… He would?"

"He would approve of you all. That's why I want you to become Guardians. You'd just be helping out Disney Characters, like helping Lilo get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Pudge every Thursday or helping to referee Mighty Ducks of Anaheim games or Sugar Rush random roster races and occasionally defeat the odd villain." Mickey says with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mostly harmless?" Dustin asks.

"Uh… Yeah. Mostly." Mickey says quickly.

"You're on Mouse." Dustin offers his hand to Mickey. "If one of us gets hurt…"

"The chances of that happening are astronomical." Mickey shakes Dustin's hand.

"When do we start?" Dustin asks, looking over his shoulder at his new team.

"As soon as you want to." Mickey says.

"Now?" Tim asks.

"Why not?" Dustin says.

"I leave the world of today behind for the world of yesterday tomorrow and fantasy." The teens mutter and in a flash, they're gone.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Jason asks.

"We're in the Disney World." Dustin replies.

"The Disney World?" Tyler asks.

"Oh yeah. This is the Disney World." Dustin says. He looks to the right and sees a WaltMart super store, Disney World's equivalent of _WalMart_. Ahead of him is an ordinary street with clothing stores and more and to his left is a discount warehouse, a Walty's and a McDisney's- which Dustin assumed was the Disney World _Wendy's_ and _McDonalds_. Dustin sees Ralph exit the WaltMart pushing a cart full of shopping for him and Vanellope-who was bouncing next to him.

"Dustin!" Vanellope screams and runs to the friends.

"Vanellope! Hi! So Mickey sent you back?"

"Yes he did and she's grounded." Ralph says as he walks up to her and picks her up.

"You must be Wreck-It Ralph." Dustin says, craning his neck to look at his face. "I loved your movie."

"Wha…?" Ralph catches a glimpse of Dustin's Wrist Device. "You're Guardians. From the Real World?" He asks.

"Uh… Yeah."

"I gotcha. Would you like to come to my shack for dinner at all…? I mean, I would suggest Vanellope's castle, but I'm sure you'd wanna meet Felix and Tamora. They're just great…"

"Ralph, you're rambling." Vanellope nudges him in the leg.

"Ralph, we'd love to do that, sometime." Tim smiles.

"Uh… Okay. I live in Arcadeland. Follow the signposts and you should find it." Ralph smiles as he takes the plastic bags full of shopping out of the cart. "Vanellope, help me with these, would ya, kid?"

"Sure thing, Stinkbrain!" she says and grabs a bag.

"See you later." Ralph says as he walks away.

"Well, that's one trip and a half." Jason says. "I now firmly believe I'm on acid somehow."

"Jason, I don't think we're on acid. This is real life." Tim says.

"It's a pretty weird 'real life'." Jason shakes his head.

"Damn right." Pedro shrugs. "I don't know what the hell this is. It's like I'm in some kind of _Cheech and Chong_ movie."

"Don't exaggerate, Pedro." Tyler says. "It's… Strange though." She says nervously.

"Oh my, are you guys Guardians too?" Dustin turns around and sees a man he doesn't know, yet recognizes, holding a cup of ice cream. "I haven't seen you here at all."

"I don't know you, but I've seen you somewhere." Tim blurts out.

"Oh, where _are_ my manners!" The man says. "I'm Jack. Jack Mc Brayer and you probably have seen me before, if you like 30 Rock that is."

"Kenneth the Page." Jason rolls his eyes.

"You're a Guardian?" Tim asks. "You've gotta be at least 50."

"No, sir. I've got a decade to go yet." He smiles.

"He means he's 40, Tim…" Tyler began.

"I know what he means!" Tim snaps.

"I was only saying."

"Oh my, I get the feeling you two don't like each other much." McBrayer said. "You should go to McDisney's and share yourselves a DisFlurry! They're like _McFlurrys_, but _way_ better!"

"Is that what you're eating?" Dustin asks.

"Yes, sir! My third of the day."

"That's insane." Pedro smiles. "Who the hell would eat that much ice cream in a day?"

"A lot of people." McBrayer replies. "Oh, you're _new_ Guardians." He says in realization. "You don't have Disney Dollars yet."

"I have Disney Dollars, I'm an annual pass holder for Walt Disney World…" Jason says

"Not _those_ Disney Dollars. No, Disney Dollars are the legal tender in Disney World, all over. So those from Frontierland have the same currency as those from Adventureland and Tomorrowland." McBrayer looks at the teens.

"No, we… We don't have those please stop staring as I feel uncomfortable." Dustin says.

"Next time we go to McDisney's." Dustin heard a woman say loudly. He looks over to his left and sees Calhoun walking away from Walty's with Fix-It Felix.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I thought you'd like Walty's." Felix says.

"It's not that I don't like Walty's, I got nothing against Walt Garden or DFC either, I just prefer McDisney's." she shrugs.

The teens catch the eye of Felix, who walks over to them. "Always nice to meet new Guardians and as I say that, I hope you're new!" Felix chuckles and removes his cap.

"Yeah, we are." Tim says. "I'm Tim, that's my twin brother Jason, my foster brother Dustin and his friend Pedro." Tim gestured to each of the teens as he said their names.

"And I'm Tyler." She says. "We don't get on."

"Oh, there's only one cure for that." Felix began. "A caramel W&W DisFlurry from McDisneys!"

"That's what I said!" McBrayer says happily, as if he's fit to burst.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, stranger!" Felix says in the same way. Dustin and Pedro exchange glances.

"Alright, you've said 'hello', Fix-It, time for us to go home." Calhoun grabs his arm.

"Are you new too?" Felix asks Jack McBrayer.

"No, I've been a Guardian for nearly 7 years." He beams.

"Are they _really_ not noticing?" Tim asks Dustin.

"It seems so." Dustin shrugs.

"Hey, Fix-It!" Tim calls out. "You notice anything about this grown-ass man?"

"No, I'm not seeing…" Felix trails off and stares at Jack McBrayer. "Oh my land..." Felix says as he examines McBrayer. "Why do you look and sound so much like me?"

"Because I am you?" McBrayer offers.

"No way. No _way_ can you be me." Felix backs away.

"I am you, Felix. I have very vivid memories of stepping into that recording booth and bringing you to life." McBrayer says. "A lot of people in the Real World are needed to bring one of you to life. The designer works out what you're gonna look like, the script writers work out your personality, the animators work out your body language and actors-like me-give you your voice and work out what you'll sound like and how you act." Felix simply blinks as he puts his cap back on. "And that's where Disney Characters come from." McBrayer finishes.

"Okay…" Felix backs away further. "I gotta… Uh… Fix… Stove." Felix dashes away and Calhoun dashes after him.

"That's enough weird for one day." Jason says.

"Oh yeah." Dustin agrees and the teens teleport back to the Real World.

* * *

Back on Main Street, Dustin stares at the Town Square Theater knowing that they would be there frequently in the near future.

"Ready to go?" Pedro asks.

"Totally, Pedro." He replies. "You okay, Tim?"

"Yeah, I just… I need some time to acclimate to the weird." Tim replies.

"Dammit, so do I." Jason adds as they all make the short walk to the park exit.

"If this is our lives from now on, I will say one thing." Tyler begins.

"What's that, then?" Jason asks.

"It's unique." She says.

"Dammit, even I gotta agree with that one." Tim says, shocking everyone. Nobody saw that agreement or sliver of civility coming.

* * *

**A/N: It won't be quite like this next 'episode' as this is just setting the tone and getting to know the characters. I felt it was important to have them be flawed and have all of them struggle with something. Whether it's Tim and Jason and their subtle twin rivalry, Dustin's former family life, Pedro struggling for attention or Tyler's moral struggle with lying to her best friends. ****I can't stress enough that Tyler is Frankie. Like I said, she's lying about who she is and it'll come out in a later 'episode'.**

**I'll let you imagine your own title sequence to **_The Boys Are_ _Back,_** I felt like the song matched the 'show'. **

**But most of all, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Episode 2-Hey Brother

A young man looks out of a window at the Boston skyline. Dawn is breaking. The young man sighs and turns around. A man is lying on his stomach reading from three books and from an _iPad_ in his right hand and drawing diagrams on a large piece of paper with his left.

"Branislav, please." The young man sighs as he sits down on the floor next to the man.

"Not now, Marek. I'm very busy." The man Branislav picks up another pencil.

"Branislav..." The young man, Marek begins.

"Marek." Branislav says sternly. "I'm busy." He sketches harder.

"Branislav, why...?"

"Marek!" Branislav throws down his pencil and stands up. He is much taller than the average person. "Do you _want_ us to lose to the _Red Wings_ tonight? Is _that_ what you want?" He shouts. "That's what you're doing! Distracting me from my plans so that we're gonna lose to the _Red Wings_!"

"You never have any time for me!" Marek shouts as he gets up off the floor. He is revealed to be at least six inches taller than Branislav. "You're always training! You've had no time for me since you were traded!" Marek stares down into Branislav's eyes.

"Just be grateful I brought you the hell out of Slovakia." Branislav hisses.

"I hate you so much." Marek doesn't care anymore if Branislav is his brother. All he wants in this moment is to hit him. And he does.

Branislav is stunned backwards clutching his jaw. "What was that for, you little _shit_?" He shouts.

"You're supposed to be my brother! You're _supposed_ to look out for me!" Marek is upset, but refused to back down as his brother looks hard into his eyes, lifts his fist and punches him in the face. Marek jumps on top of his brother and both land blows repeatedly on each other as it turns into a hockey type fight. Marek finally pins Branislav to the ground and punches him in the side of the head. He climbs off his brother panting for breath with a black eye and a split lip and sits down next to him. After the initial shock has passed, he takes a look at Branislav, who is still unconscious.

"Branislav?" Marek says, still out of breath. "Branislav?" Still no answer. Marek was starting to get worried. "Branislav?" Marek asked, worried and trying to shake him awake. After realizing what he had done, he gets out off the floor and runs out of the room in tears.

* * *

(Theme song-The Boys Are Back-Dropkick Murphys)

The Guardians of Disney-Episode 2: Hey Brother

Starring:

Dustin Williams

Timothy Edelman

Jason Edelman

Francine Young

Pedro Ramirez

Guest Starring:

Zdeno Chara

Tuukka Rask

'_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover_

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_If the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_'

Hey Brother-Avicii

* * *

Tim Edelman shakes Dustin Williams who is lazily lying in his bed with the sheets pulled over his face. "What is it?" He mumbles.

"Hey, happy Easter bro." Tim hands Dustin a large box of Peeps.

"Thanks. I got you and Jason eggs." He yawns. "They're under my bed." Dustin points at the floor and turns over. Tim crouches down and looks underneath Dustin's bed.

"Dude, all I see is lint." Tim pulls a wrapped parcel from under Dustin's bed. "And an unopened Christmas present addressed to... Me." Tim examines the label. "Dustin, it's from 2011, that's two Christmases ago. How often do you clean under there?"

"Never." Dustin mumbles.

"I found the eggs, Dustin. Alongside my Christmas present, fireworks which you shouldn't have, sticky Halloween candy from God only knows how long ago, a melted chocolate Easter Bunny, a birthday present for Russell, another for Malachi and a Valentine's card from Phoebe Lynch... Who moved to Oregon four years ago." Tim quickly takes another look under the bed. "And moldy turkey from last Thanksgiving-God that's gross!" Tim exclaims with a disgusted look on his face.

"Whatever." Dustin says.

"Whatever?!" Tim shouts.

"Yeah, whatever." Dustin pushes himself out of his bed sheets. "I don't tell _you_ what to do or what to keep under your bed. I'd like the same courtesy extended to me."

"What if you get married?" Tim asks.

"Then I won't be sleeping in this bed. Or probably, the house." Dustin moves to sit at the side of his bed.

"Dustin please." Tim begs.

"Fine. I'll clean under my bed. Sheesh."

"No need to be like that, Dustin. I'm going downstairs, help Mom out with the Easter egg hunt. You can come too, but uh... Get dressed. I don't think the whole neighborhood wants to see your... Ahem... Manhood." Tim gestures to Dustin who pulls his bed sheets into his lap. "Better. Okay, so I'll see you in five?" Dustin nods. "Okay... See you in five." Tim leaves the bedroom he shares with his twin brother Jason and foster brother Dustin and closes the door. He exhales and makes his way downstairs.

"No Dustin?" His mother Hannah asks. She is sitting at the kitchen table painstakingly painting small designs on hard boiled eggs.

"Yeah, he just needs some time to get ready." Tim explains.

"Your brother's out back painting signs." She says. "If you're going out, take these eggs." She hands Tim three boxes of a dozen eggs. "They're dry."

"The joys of Easter." Tim says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! The neighbors did this for you when you were a kid, give something back!"

"Whatever." Tim heads outside and sets the eggs on the patio table.

"I see Mom roped you into this as well." Jason says, eyeing the eggs.

"Hell yeah." Tim sits down at the table.

"It's just another half hour or so until Mass. Do you think she knows?" Jason asks, taking a seat next to Tim.

"Probably not. I mean, she's so damn caught up in painting those shitty little eggs, she's probably lost all track of time. For all she knows, it's Memorial Day!" Tim and Jason laugh. Dustin walks outside.

"Sunny today, isn't it." He remarks.

"Well this _is_ the Sunshine State..." Tim says thoughtfully. "Mom done yet?"

"What? You mean she _hasn't_ just started?"

"Whaddya mean?" Jason says as he picks up the Easter Egg Hunt sign he was painting.

"She's in there now with boxes and boxes of eggs. Like... Ten of them." Dustin says, shaking his head.

"Wow. She's definitely gonna miss Mass." Jason says, shaking his head.

"She hasn't missed a Mass in years." Tim says and shrugs.

"I just hope she doesn't drag us along like last year." Jason mutters.

"Or Christmas." Tim adds.

Dustin takes his phone from his pocket and checks the time. "D'ya think we should tell her?" He asks.

"Probably. Hey, where's Dad?" Tim asks.

"Sweet talking the neighbors." Jason replies. Tim rolls his eyes. Every year since the twins were born, Hannah had taken to organizing a neighborhood wide Easter egg hunt, which unfortunately, nobody really wanted, so Cam had the job each year of talking the neighbors into allowing his wife to do it.

"You going to Mass?" Dustin asks. The boys laugh.

"Hell no!" Jason says. "I'm _not_ Catholic!"

"We've been baptized, so we can return to the faith at a later date, if we so choose, but no. Jason's right, we're _not_ Catholic. I mean c'mon. Y'ever see us going to church?"

"I guess." Dustin shrugs. Alarms sounded, startling the three teens. "What's that?" Dustin asks.

"Uh... I _think_ it's possibly the Wrist Device things Mickey Mouse gave us." Jason says, tapping the screen of his. "Whoa!" He says, shocked when the device begins to project an image. It's of the Disney castle logo.

"Welcome Jason Matthew Edelman." A computerized female voice says.

"Whoa. That's some seriously freaky shit." Jason says. His face is completely white with shock.

"Yeah." Tim and Dustin agree.

"Apparently it's some Brother Bear thing." Jason says, reading his Wrist Device monitor. "I don't get it. Have either of you been bad brothers?" Dustin and Tim shake their heads. "Have I been a bad brother?" Jason's face falls.

"No, Jason. You've been a wonderful brother." Tim puts his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Maybe it's Dustin. He's not cleaned his side of the room. I've found years old Valentine's cards and months old Thanksgiving turkey under his bed."

"Gross! I thought I could smell something." Jason shoots Dustin a playful look, knowing what a clean freak his twin brother is.

"Maybe there _is_ no lesson to be leaned." Dustin suggests. "I mean, we're not kindergartners, we're teenage boys, soon to be men. Maybe he's just the character of the day or something."

"What is this? Some kind of restaurant?" Jason jokes. "These are sentient Disney Characters, not specialty meals, catch of the day, soup of the day... C'mon man."

After a brief pause, Dustin asks "So how are we going to get around this?"

Tim snaps his fingers "We're going to Pedro's!" He says loudly. "But... Not really. That's just what we tell Mom and Dad."

"Okay, but..."

"But nothing, Dustin, it's just easier." Tim says, opening the door to back into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, you're gonna miss Mass. And Dustin, Jason and I are going to Pedro's." Tim says nonchalantly.

"Sure boys, whatever." Hannah says, dropping her paintbrush and egg in shock. "I'll see you boys for the egg hunt!" she shouts as she rushes out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Tim walks back outside.

"Hey guys. Simple as that." Tim smiles. "Shall we go?"

"I leave the world of today behind for the world of yesterday, tomorrow and fantasy." the three brothers say and disappear in a flash.

* * *

"Where are we?" Dustin asks, looking around. "Why is it so cold?"

"I think we're in the ice age? Or something?" Tim replies.

"No way! There's people!" Jason argues.

"When else in history were there woolly mammoths?!" Tim shouts, pointing to a woolly mammoth.

"I don't know, do I?!" Tim shouts back.

"Do you mind?" A young man shouts in a Canadian accent. "Trying to mope here."

"Where are you?" Dustin shouts.

"I'm the tall guy, sitting on a log." The young man shouts back. Tim, Jason and Dustin walk towards him.

"So... Why are you moping?" Tim asks.

"Had an argument with my brother. He's playing the Red Wings today and doesn't want to lose like a few nights ago." The young man stands up and cowers over all three teens.

"Holy crap, you're tall!" Dustin blurts out. "I mean, is your brother Zdeno Chara?"

"No." The young man replies sadly. "My name is Marek Kováč-ends in 'a-c', but pronounced 'atch'. It's Hungarian. Most people call me Rick though." He shrugs. "My brother is indeed a tall, Slovak defenseman, but he's _NOT_ Big Zee-I wish he was. He's Branislav Kováč. Though I do know the _Bruins_."

Dustin stares at the young man in disbelief. "Okay." He nods. "Fine. What did you fall out about?"

"He neglects me. Always has done. I mean, he raised me. When he was with Edmonton, he loved me and spent time with me, but when he was traded to Boston... That's when the neglect started. And I punched him out cold this morning about two hours ago."

"Why?" Dustin asks. "I know we just met and I'm sorry for being intrusive..."

"Because he has no time for me. He doesn't look out for me like he used to. I'm 19, he's had no time for me for the past 10 years. I got annoyed and punched him in the face. I didn't mean to knock him out, but that's what happened." Marek's voice started to quiver.

Tim pulls Jason and Dustin aside. "_He's_ the one who's been the bad brother. We need to help _him_ by being good brothers!" He whispers excitedly.

"But we _are_ good brothers." Dustin whispers back.

"Yeah, I know. So we just be ourselves?" Jason asks quietly.

"Yeah. We just be ourselves." Tim replies quietly

"But it's not just this Marek guy who's been the bad brother, it's the _Bruins_ guy." Jason says, but is interrupted by a bear tugging on his jeans. He kneels down to the bear. "What's the matter little bear?"

"I lost my Mom." A little bear cub says sadly. "Will you help me get to the Salmon Run?"

"It's Koda from Brother Bear." Marek shouts.

"Shouldn't you be helping that bear over there?" Jason asks as he points to Kenai who is dangling upside down from a tree.

"No. That's a strange bear. You're Guardians." Koda says as Kenai struggles to reach a tree branch.

"I know why it's Brother Bear!" Dustin blurts out. "A bruin is a type of bear-the type of bear that Kenai and Koda are-"

"I thought they were grizzly bears?" Tim asks.

"A bruin is just any type of brown bear. Both Kenai and Koda are brown bears. So they're having brother problems. The brother of a _Boston Bruin_ ended up here…"

"His brother _is_ brother bear." Tim says in realization.

"We're not here to help Kenai or Koda, we're here to help Marek!" Dustin shouts.

"What!?" Koda says, taken aback. "You're not gonna help me?" He asks with a saddened face.

"Yes, yes, of course we will!" Dustin says, picking up the bear cub. "But we will also help that other bear and the teenager. We'll help you all together." Dustin smiles. "Does that sound alright?" He asks.

Koda brings his paw to his chin and rubs it in thought. "Well… I guess so." Dustin sets Koda down and he leaps over to Kenai. Dustin, Tim and Jason walk back over to Marek, who is now lying face down on the log, making pictures in the mud with a small twig.

"Marek?" Dustin says, gently.

"It's Rick" he corrects. "What do you want?"

"We want to help you." Tim says and Marek pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"How can _you_ help _me_?" Marek asks.

"We're in the Brother Bear universe for a reason." Jason says. "Because your brother _is_ a bear." Marek raises his eyebrow. "Not a literal one, but a _Boston Bruin_."

"That makes sense, I guess." Marek brushes the twig back and forth in the mud.

"We're gonna help you to help your brother be a better brother." Dustin says. "Mouthful, I know."

"How can you do _that_?" Marek asks.

"We'll find a way. We have to." Dustin says. Everyone looks as Koda drops Kenai to the ground, face first. "What do ya say?" Dustin asks, putting his hand out to Marek.

"I say, you're on." Marek says, standing up and shaking Dustin's hand.

"Jesus Christ, you're tall!" Dustin blurts out. Marek completely dwarfs Dustin's short stature.

"How's the weather down there?" Marek smiles.

"Run!" Koda screams and runs away. Tim, Jason, Marek and Dustin, knowing what's about to happen, start running after Koda.

"Come on, Kenai!" Marek yells. Kenai turns around and sees his brother Denahi. "He's gonna get himself killed!" Marek says.

"No, he's not." Tim pulls Marek back and they continue running.

"Denahi?" Kenai asks. "Denahi! You found me! You wouldn't _believe_ what a nightmare this has been!" Kenai approaches Denahi happily, but all Denahi can hear is roaring. He doesn't recognize the bear as his brother and gets ready to attack. "Denahi? It's me, Kenai!" Denahi points his spear at Kenai and lunges for him. Kenai runs away and falls into a river. He sees a glacier and runs towards that, squeezing himself into a crack. He hears footsteps above the glacier and sees the shadow of his brother, watching fearfully. The teens are huddled together with Koda in a corner. Koda leaps from Jason's lap and runs up to Kenai.

"Is he gone?" Koda asks. Kenai gasps in shock. "I think he was going..." Kenai puts his paw over the bear cub's mouth and holds him close until the shadow passes. "Hello? I can't breathe!" Koda says, prompting Kenai to drop him. Kenai walks to the other side of the glacier cave and Koda and the teens follow as they settle down.

"Why is he chasing me?" Kenai asks sadly.

"That's just what they do." Koda says angrily.

"It's not like him."

"Yeah, well... Lucky for _him_, he didn't find us, cause when _I_ get into a fight, I go crazy like a raging ball of brown fur!" Koda jumps around and falls down. "I mean, I don't wanna brag or nothing... But I got some moves."_  
_

"Koda, I really don't think Kenai wants to see your 'moves'." Tim says.

"Alright, I'll save them for the next time we run into that hunter." Koda says cockily.

"There is no 'we', alright?" Kenai says trying to untie the rope from his ankle. "And I'm not taking you to any Salmon Run."

"What?!" Koda say, taken aback. "But-but you pinky swore!"

"Yeah well, things change. See ya, kid." Kenai walks off, sadly with the rope still tied around his ankle.

"Wait!" Kenai sighs and turns around. "The truth is, I got separated from my Mom and now with this hunter around..."

"Kid, I got my own problems." Kenai says.

"So have we." Dustin says. "It costs nothing to help someone. We're helping you, Koda and Marek-the tall guy. We can always go back to our own problems later." Dustin says calmly. "Besides, the Salmon Run is near to where the lights touch the mountain." He adds, quickly.

"You know where the lights touch the Earth?" Kenai asks.

"Of course, that's how we're helping you." Jason says. He kneels down and pulls out a pocket knife, cutting Kenai free from the rope tied around his leg. "and that, of course."

"Alright. We leave first thing tomorrow." Kenai says sternly, before lying down. Koda settles down next to him, but Dustin picks him up.

"I think it would be better if you slept with us, Kenai's a bit... upset right now and would prefer to be alone."

"Alright. But if he's feeling sad, he needs company." Koda says.

"He'll figure it out in his own time, Koda. Don't worry." Jason says. The teens huddle together with Koda to try to stay warm.

* * *

In the morning, Marek woke everyone up early and got them out of the glacier cave.

"Why are we going?" Koda asks.

"I just have a bad feeling that the hunter's going to come back." Marek says.

"And I got a mountain to get to." Kenai says. "Come on, kid."

"I told you before, my name's Koda. Say it with me Ko-Da."

"You sure your mom didn't ditch you Ko-duh?" Kenai says mockingly.

"Alright, that's enough of that, boys." Tim says as they walk into a wide open space, filled with lush greenery and colorful plants.

"So if you really want to know how my mom and I got separated-I was saving this story for the Salmon Run, but... I'll tell you." Koda smiles. "It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day of my entire life..." Koda says, rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh, this sounds good, you should _definitely_ save it." Kenai says.

"You think so?" Koda says happily.

"Oh yeah. For your friends."

"Kenai!" Dustin scolds.

"It's okay, Dustin, I have this other story..."

"I'll tell you what." Kenai begins. "How about 'no talking'?"

"Okay." Koda shrugs. "Then I'll sing!"

"No no no!" Kenai protests, but Koda has already begun singing.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way_!" Koda sings

"No stop it!" Kenai says. Koda ignores him and carries on.

"_New friends and new places to see_!"

"Will you stop it?" Kenai asks. "Koda stop singing!" Kenai puts his paw over Koda's mouth

"_With blue skies ahead_

_Yes I'm on my way_" he sings muffled. Kenai picks Koda up and sticks him in a nearby log.=

"_And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be_!" he sings, this time amplified from the log. Kenai puts his paws over his ears as Marek pulls Koda from the log and the three brothers start laughing. Koda bounds up to Kenai, happily.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I'm lovin' every step I take_" Tim and Jason sing as Kenai shakes his head in disgust.

_"With the sun beating down_

_Yes I'm on my way_" Dustin sings and Kenai takes a turn into a berry patch. Koda and the teens follow.

_"And I can't keep this smile off my face_" Dustin carries on singing as Kenai tries eating the berries with his paws like he has fingers. Koda climbs on Kenai's head and eats the berries straight off the branch. Kenai knocks him off.

"_Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again_" Tim sings as Kenai draws a boundary line between him and Koda. Jason opens his backpack and pulls out a _Tupperware _container.

"No_ matter what the distance between_" Tim sings as Koda draws a circle in the dirt around him and Kenai. He, Jason and Dustin cram as many berries as they can into the container.

_"And the stories that we tell will make you smile_

_Oh it really lifts my heart_" Jason sings as he puts the container back into his backpack and Kenai walks away, with everyone following. This time, they end up in a patch of bright yellow flowers.

"So_ tell them all I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_" Marek joins in the singing as Koda leaps about in the flowers, knocking them everywhere. One flies in front of Kenai's nose and he sneezes, causing everyone to fall the the ground laughing.

_"And to sleep under the stars_

_Who could ask for more" _Dustin sings as everyone just stares at the sky. They all notice Kenai wandering off, so they get up off the ground and follow.

_"With the moon keeping watch over me_" Jason sings as they follow Kenai around the corner.

_"Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind_

_The sun will come out wait and see_" Tim sings, carefully as they round a cliff face. Koda, however runs up to the cliff edge and the teens, curiously follow him, as does Kenai.

"_And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart_" Dustin sings as the wind blows, hard, keeping them aloft over the cliff edge.

_No there's nowhere I would rather be_-whoa God!" Jason sings as the wind stops blowing, sending the six tumbling down the cliff edge and into a mud puddle.

_"Cuz I'm on my way now_

_Well and truly_

_I'm on my way now" _Marek sings as Kenai and Koda play in the mud before running off. The teens run after them.

"Hey!" They hear a voice calling. "Hold on, eh!" It's Rutt and Tuke, the moose. "Wait up!" they pant, out of breath.

"How's it going, bear boy?" Tuke says.

"And uh... Smallish bear?" Rutt says.

"Gee, I didn't know you had a little brother. He's cute, eh?" Tuke tousles Koda's fur.

"Well, actually, he's just a..." Kenai begins, but is interrupted by Rutt.

"Okay, there's a hunter, eh, following us and I was thinking-_we _was thinking-if maybe we could just kind of... Hang out with you guys."

"Yeah, after all, you're bears and you have four Guardians with you-Guardians don't let any Disney Character come to harm, eh. Plus you're bears." Tuke adds.

"You already mentioned that, eh." Rutt sends Tuke an annoyed glare

"We lost the hunter, back under the glacier." Kenai says.

"Right. So you don't think he'll follow those?" Tuke gestured to the footprints the group left behind.

"They are quite nice." Rutt says.

"I've got an idea!" Kenai says.

* * *

"Okay... _This_ is _really_ weird!" Koda says, sitting on the head of a woolly mammoth.

"Get out of here, eh! _I'm_ driving!" Tuke says. He and his brother Rutt are lying on the back of another mammoth.

"When can I have a turn, eh?" Rutt complains.

"It's not as easy as it looks! Now just watch me, eh!" Tuke says, concentrating on the path ahead.

"Can I at least get a back seat or something, I look like you hunted me!" Tuke shouts.

"I don't feel stable, Tim." Jason says sitting on the back of a third mammoth. "I feel like I'm gonna fall off!"

"I know what you mean!" Tim says, nearly tumbling down, grabbing the hair of the woolly mammoth.

"I know guys, this isn't ideal, but we just gotta make the best of it." Dustin is sitting on the head of the mammoth. "Just like Rick, here." Dustin gazes down onto the tusk of the mammoth. "How are you doing, Rick?"

"Alright, I guess!" Marek calls back up. He's lying on one of the woolly mammoth's tusks.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just cant wait to be there_

_With the blue skies ahead_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to share_" The teens all sing as various other animals climb onto the woolly mammoths in the herd, with encouragement from Koda. The mammoths wade into a river. Koda climbs onto the trunk of the mammoth.

_"So tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just cant wait to be home" _The teens continue to sing as the mammoth raises Koda high onto it's trunk. Rutt and Tuke's mammoth does the same for them as they cling on tightly for dear life.

_"With the sun beating down_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to show"_ The teens continue to sing as they Kenai stand on the backs of their respective mammoths and Koda laughs.

_I'm on my way" _Marek sings.

"_Guess, I'm on my way_!" Koda sings happily.

* * *

In the evening, after everyone had got used to traveling by mammoth, it became time to wind down for the night.

"How long do you think has passed outside Disney World?" Tim asks as he and Jason are lying down next to each other on the back of the mammoth.

"I don't know. It _could_ have been two days." Jason says.

"If that's the case, we're probably all over _WESH2_ news right now. Maybe even making national headlines as the three missing teenage boys from Central Florida..." Tim begins to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Tim. It's not gonna be as bad as that. We have cell reception here. Our parents can call us if they want to." Dustin says, gazing at the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asks.

"Yeah. I've never seen this many stars before." Jason says.

"Too much light pollution, I guess." Tim says, more calm than before.

"The night rainbow!" Koda shouts. "You can see the Spirits from here!"

"There goes that kid again." Dustin chuckles it off.

"You gotta admit, Dusty, the Aurora Borealis is really stunning." Jason says, trance-like.

"Yeah. Man, I gotta move the hell out of Florida. Live in Iceland or Norway or some shit." Dustin is wearing a peaceful look on his face. "Do you think we should wake Rick up?" He gazes down and sees Marek fast asleep in the mammoth's tusk.

"Nah. Leave him where he is." Tim says, peacefully.

"Goodnight, guys." Dustin says, wearily. By now he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah. Night guys." Jason turns over on the mammoth

"Same." Tim glances over at Kenai and Koda

"Thanks, Sitka. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Kenai. I always wanted a brother." Koda says as he lays down in the mammoth's tusk. Tim drops his head onto the mammoth's neck and stares at the northern lights for a little while longer.

* * *

"Okay you guys!" Rutt shouts. "I guess... I guess we'll just catch up with those guys later, eh?"

"Guys! Wake up!" Dustin shouts. He gets onto his hands and knees and pushes Jason off the mammoth.

"Hey!" Watch it!" Jason shouts from the floor, picking himself up. Dustin pushes Tim off the mammoth. and jumps off himself.

"Ow!" Tim shouts. What was _that_ for?" He asks, rubbing his head._  
_

"The bears are going!" Dustin shouts. "Rick!" He shouts. "RICK!"

"Huh?" Marek groans. The mammoth pushes him off with its trunk and he falls face first onto the ground. "Ow." He grunts.

"Rick, you okay?" Jason and Tim ask, running up to him. Dustin catches up.

"Yeah, fine." Marek says, brushing himself down.

"Is everyone okay?" Dustin asks. "No broken bones? Internal bleeding? Cuts? Bruises? Little scrapes that might get nastily infected? No cuts on rocks that might require a tetanus booster?"

"No, I'm fine, Dustin." Jason says.

"Me too." Tim adds.

"I just said I was." Marek says. "Are _you_ okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine." Dustin says.

"Good. So... Where'd the bears go?" Marek asks.

"That way." Dustin says, pointing around the corner. "I see their tracks. Come on!" The teens follow the tracks and run after the bears.

"So, you recognize anything yet, or can't you see past my fat head?" Kenai asks and they both laugh.

"Hey, you two've made up, that's great!" Dustin pants.

"Guys! Where have you been?!" Koda says excitedly. "You missed the paintings! There was one of a monster that was pointing a stick at a bear-the monster looked like one of you..." Koda cowers down in realization of what he said.

"We don't have spears or sticks, Koda. You're safe with us." Tim strokes Koda's fur.

"Alright." Koda notices a pair of rams. "Maybe _they_ can give us directions."

"Hey!" Kenai shouts. "Excuse me!"

"What do _you_ want?" The first ram shouts. "What is that? Who is that?" The ram asks, confused at hearing his echo.

"Just a minute, bear." The second ram says to the group. "Hey, shut up!" He yells to the first ram's echo, causing his own echo. "No _you_ shut up!" he yells to it._  
_

"No you shut up!" The first ram yells to the second ram's echo.

"Hey, will you shut up?!" The second ram yells to the echo. "Just shut up!" He yells again to the echo.

"I think their horns are screwed on too tight." Koda laughs. "Hey... Wait a second!" Koda says. "I know this place!"

"You do?" Kenai asks.

"Yeah! The Salmon Run's not far!" Koda says excitedly. "We just have to go through here." Koda gestures to a land mass of hot springs, with steam blowing through the rocks. Kenai looks worried while Koda looks happy. The teens also exchange worried glances. "What?" Koda asks incredulously. He jumps down from the ledge into the geyser pit. and Kenai and the teens follow.

"Koda, are you _sure_ you know where you're going?" Kenai asks.

"Yeah! Yeah! Follow me!" Koda bounces happily. Kenai takes a step and a jet of steam rising up where he stood startles him. Kenai looks back cautiously.

"Koda!" He shouts, running after the bear cub.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Tim mutters to himself.

"It won't burn if you're careful, Tim." Jason puts a reassuring hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"I know. I know. It's still damn terrifying, though."

"Just don't lose your cool, you'll be okay." Dustin says. "Look at Rick. He's tall as shit, but he's still moving around here with elegance and poise."

"I'm not Rick, though." Tim says as a jet of steam in front of him scares him and causes him to scream. Jason, Marek and Dustin burst out laughing.

"Just stay calm, Tim. It'll be alright." The teens stop for a second as they hear footsteps approaching.

"Denahi!" Marek says. "Run!" The teens start running. "Koda!" Marek yells. "Koda!"

"Kenai! Look out!" Koda yells as a spear lands right next to Kenai. Denahi jumps down from a ledge and Marek and the brothers follow.

"Run!" Dustin yells.

"Come on!" Koda shouts. Kenai roars and breaks the ground, causing a jet of steam to knock Denahi down, allowing he, Koda and the teens to escape. Kenai finds a log to cross to the other side. "Kenai!" Koda shouts. "Kenai, where are you?"

"I got him!" Dustin yells, scooping up the bear cub as he runs past.

"Left!" Koda yells and Dustin narrowly avoids getting hit by a jet of steam. "No! Other left!" Koda yells.

"You mean right!" Dustin yells as the teens make it to the log. Jason and Marek make it safely across. Dustin quickly crosses with Koda and they both make it safely.

"I can't do it!" Tim yells.

"Of _course_ you can, Tim!" Dustin shouts. "Just don't look down!"

"I'll take you!" Kenai says, urgently. "Just get on, quickly." Tim climbs onto Kenai's back and buries his face in Kenai's fur. Tim looks down once Kenai is around half way across. He sees how far the fall down is and cries out. He looks back and sees Denahi fast approaching.

"Kenai! Hurry!" Tim shouts. Kenai looks back and sees Denahi. Kenai quickly moves further along the log, but Denahi's attempt to dislodge the log knocks Tim off Kenai's back.

"Tim!" Jason screams, but Kenai grabs onto Tim's shirt with his mouth and Tim is able to climb back onto the log and crawl hurriedly off. Denahi's stick breaks as he further tries to dislodge the log, but Kenai is able to jump safely off.

"NO!" Denahi shouts and paces back and forth as Kenai looks on.

"What are you _doing_?!" Koda panics. "We have to get out of here!" Denahi throws a rock and collapses to the ground and all Kenai can do is watch, sadly. Kenai turns away in defeat and the gang start walking away. Kenai turns around again when he hears his brother yell out. He runs over to the log and tries to lift it up when he sees Denahi just hanging on by a broken spear, but the weight is too much and both the log and Denahi fall into the river below. Denahi grabs onto the log as the current carries it away. Kenai again, looks on sadly and everyone gathers around.

"It's okay, Kenai. At least he's alive." Dustin says and they walk away.

"Why do they hate us, Kenai?" Koda asks.

"We're bears." Kenai says, glumly.

"So?" Koda asks, jumping in front of him.

"So... You know how they are. They're-they're killers."

"Wait a minute?" Koda says. "Who's the killers?"

"Bears." Kenai responds.

"Which bears? _I'm_ not like that and _you're_ not like that."

"Well, obviously not _all_ bears." Kenai says.

"I think what Kenai means is that there have been some instances of some bears-in need of anger management-who attack humans." Marek says.

"But _he_ attacked _us_." Koda says emphatically.

"You... You're just a cub. When you're older, you'll understand."

"Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish!" Birds chant overhead. Everyone stops in their tracks to look. They duck as the birds swoop over them.

"We made it!" Koda laughs. "We made it! We're here! Come on!" Koda runs ahead.

"What? Koda...!" Kenai pauses and a flock of birds knock him down. The teens duck down. "Come on! Get away! Shoo" Kenai tries to swat the birds away. The teens just laugh at him and run after the bears. Kenai lands in a pool of water and emerges, grabbing what he thinks is a rock, but is actually another bear. Kenai panics seeing the amount of bears around him and screams when in front of him stands a big brown grizzly bear.

"Hey. You're stirring up the water, dude." A light colored brown bear sitting near a log says.

"Yeah, Try not to scare off the fish there, buddy." The grizzly bear says.

"Tug!" Koda shouts

"Hey! Koda, come here!" The grizzly bear lies on his back and Koda climbs on top of him, and he throws Koda in the air. "Look at you!" The bears laugh.

"Hey, Tug, have you seen my mom yet?" Koda asks, looking around.

"No, as a matter of fact, I _haven't_ seen her." Tug the grizzly bear says.

Koda laughs. "Me and my friend Kenai beat her!" Koda turns to Kenai, surrounded by bears.

"He's with_ you_?" Tug asks.

"Uh... Hi?" Kenai says awkwardly as the light colored bear sniffs him. Kenai shouts in panic.

"Huh. I've never seen _you _at the run before." Tug says. "Where are you from?" He asks, putting an arm around Kenai.

"Uh... I... I mean..." Kenai stammers.

"You see, Kenai. There's the mountain, just like I promised!" Koda smiles, happily. "The lights touch the top, _every_ single night. I't gonna be a lot harder getting up _there_ than it was riding those mammoths." Koda laughs.

"Mammoths?" The other bears begin whispering. Kenai makes gestures for Koda to be quiet.

"Are you kidding me?" One bear says.

"That's... Kinda weird." Tug says.

"Yea, he does a _lot_ of weird stuff. Like the way he drinks water with a leaf. He _never_ sharpens his claws on a tree. He's never hibernated before..."

"Koda!" Kenai says as Tug begins to sniff him. "Koda!" Kenai puts his paw over Koda's mouth. "Can I talk to you for a second? Excuse us." Kenai smiles awkwardly.

"Hmm. He's kind of jumpy... Isn't he?" Tug asks.

"How long before we go?" Dustin asks. The teens are all sitting at the edge of the land, dipping their feet into the water.

"Hmm... Until when they tell their stories?" Marek asks.

"You're leaving?" Tug asks loudly.

"Won't be long now, then." Tim says.

"Tim, just relax, would ya?" Jason says. "It's fine! Look, the bears can be happy, why can't you?" Jason gestures to two young bear cubs playing in the water as their parents look on. Another young bear gets involved in the splash fight and the bears all laugh.

"Look at Mommy Bear there, Tim." Dustin points to a bear gently dipping her cub into the water and picking it up to cuddle it. "She's relaxing and having fun with her cub. And Boyfriend and Girlfriend Bear." Dustin points to a male bear sharing a salmon with a female bear. "They're relaxing with each other. What's making you so on edge?" Dustin asks.

"I'm not on edge. I relaxed last night on that damn mammoth." Tim says.

"Says _you_." Marek says.

"Yo, I nearly_ died_ earlier."

"That was your fear of heights ruling your life so much that it nearly killed you." Jason points out.

"And now you see why I'm scared of heights." Tim says. A bear jumps into the water near the teens and splashes them.

"Sorry, Guardians." The bear said. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine, honestly, we'll dry off." Dustin smiles at the bear, who plods off.

A group of bears start laughing and Dustin and the teens stand up to take a look. It's Kenai sitting in the water holding Koda who is in turn holding a large salmon aloft.

* * *

It's now evening and all the bears and the four Guardians are all gathered together in a circle. "Alright, alright. Settle down everyone. Settle down" Tug says, playing with a headless fish. "Hey, don't throw your fish bones over there, somebody could choke on that. Look okay, I'll go first. Okay, let's see... The most interesting thing that happened to me this year... Hmm... I... Oh! I know! I know! Listen to this! I'd say it was when I _finally_ knocked down that tree that was blocking the view from my cave. Now I got a family of chipmunks staying at my place!" Tug laughs along with the other bears, but the chipmunks look unimpressed. "Alright, alright everybody! Come on! Let me see some paws in the air! Who's gonna be next?!"

"Tug! Tug! I got one!" Koda yells among all the other bears with their paws up in the air.

"Watch me! Watch me!" Tug pretends to throw the fish to Koda, but throws it to an old lady bear. "Hey, Gotcha!"

"This year, I lost my dear husband, Edgar."

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" Edgar yells from somewhere prompting all the bears to look around.

"Sometimes, I can still hear his voice!" the old lady begins sobbing and throws the fish away. The bear that caught it starts speaking aggressively in an East European language, leaving everyone confused. When he begins laughing, all the other bears begin laughing too. The bear tosses the fish away as he laughs harder. The male bear and his girlfriend from earlier pick it up.

"I guess it's _our_ turn." The male bear says. "This is the year I met the _most _gorgeous..."

"No _you're _gorgeous!" The female bear says, rubbing her head into his fur.

"_You're_ gorgeous_er_!" The male bear says.

"Get a cave!" Tug yells playfully. The East European bear says something in his native language and rolls his eyes.

"Kind of like you and Tyler if you'd ask her out!" Tim nudges Dustin, who rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." Dustin shakes his head.

"If only Edgar was alive!" The old lady bear says.

"I told you, woman! I'm right here!" Edgar shouts, again prompting the bears to look around.

"I love you buttercup!" The male bear throws his arms out-in the process letting go of the decapitated fish-and the female bear flings herself onto him.

"This has got to be it!" Koda shouts.

Kenai catches the fish. "Here you go, Koda." He says, offering the fish to Koda.

"_You_ gotta tell it, Kenai." Koda says, dejectedly.

"That's right, Kenai." Tug says. "_You_ caught it, _you_ tell it!"

"Didn't you play this game when _you_ were a cub?" Koda asks.

"Come on Keno!" The old lady bear says and all the other bears encourage Kenai on.

"Okay! Alright, already! Alright!" Kenai says.

"You wanna know what I did this year?" Kenai asks. All the other bears, Dustin and his brothers and Marek cheer him on. "Alright. I'll tell you what I did... I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey I have ever been on with the biggest pain in the neck I have ever met!" Kenai looks over at Koda who looks hurt. "But hey. What else do you expect from a little brother?" Kenai wraps a paw around Koda and gives him a noogie. Tim and Jason look on happily. Kenai laughs before tossing the fish over to him. "Okay, buddy. Your turn."

"Let's hear it, Koda." Tug says.

"Okay, here we go." Koda begins. "This year I watched my mom in a life or death struggle against all odds battling possibly the most fiercest creature on the face of the Earth. Okay, who's next?" Koda smiles.

"Whoa, what?" Kenai asks.

"Wait, wait a minute! I think we _all_ want to hear the rest of _that_ one, Koda!" Tug smiles._  
_

"I _thought_ you might say that..." Koda says. "Hmm... Let's see... It was probably the fifth of sixth most coldest day of my entire life. Me and mom were eating fish, having a great time, when all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes an tells me to be _real_quiet. She says 'I smell something', so I started sniffing." Koda sniffs for emphasis. "There was something in the woods running right towards us, getting closer and closer. And then, out the trees, jumps the hunter!" The other bears look at Koda, scared. "And now there's nowhere for Mama to go, the monster has her backed up against this giant glacier! The monster attacks! Pop! But Mom's too quick for him and before he can do it again, she stands up real big and yells 'go away'! Then Mom smells _more_ of them! There's a whole pack, coming right at us! So she runs out to stop them before they could get to me and they're all around her, poking her with sticks. The whole thing broke and they fell into the water-there was ice _everywhere_! She couldn't hold her bereath any longer before-Pow! She bursts out of the water! I've never been so scared in my life."

"Whoa. Fell off a glacier?" Tug asks. "I've never seen _anything_ like that... Can you imagine?"

"Kenai? What's the matter Kenai?"

"Koda, what happened next?" A bear asks.

"Was she okay?" Another bear asks. Kenai backs away into Tug.

"Hey, Kenai? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Tug asks.

"She got out of the water okay, but that's how we got separated." Koda says. "Right after that, I met Kenai." Koda looks over for Kenai, but he's not there. "Kenai?" Koda follows Kenai. The teens decide to stay.

* * *

When all the bears were asleep that night, the teens sneaked off. They are now walking through the snow looking for Koda.

"Koda!" Dustin shouts.

"Koda! Where are you, little bear?" Tim yells with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Guys, I can't see anything." Marek says. "Only those two mooses. Moose? Mooses? Meese? The hell's the plural, dude?"

"Look, I _am_ sorry, eh." Tuke says.

"If _I_ was driving, this never would have happened, eh." Rutt says defiantly.

"Just stop it." Tuke says.

"Good." Jason says as the two moose are arguing with each other. "They'll take us to Koda."

"Trample off, eh. I said I was sorry, let it go." Tuke says, angrily.

"Guess Elsa wasn't the first Disney Character to say that." Tim mutters.

"I can't believe you totalled a mammoth, eh." Rutt says, turning to face his brother revealing half his antler has been knocked off.

"That mountain came out of nowhere!"

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your apology."

"It was in my blind spot...!" Tuke is interrupted by Rutt.

"Hey look. It's that little cub. Gee, eh. Something's bugging him." The moose walk up to Koda and the four teens run behind.

"Nothing." Koda says sadly. "I'm fine."

"Oh good!" Rutt says. "Now where were we? You're a big, selfish..." Rutt pushes his face into Tuke's.

"Rutt! Rutt!" Dustin says. "RUTT"

"What, eh?" Rutt turns around to look at Dustin, angrily.

"There's something wrong with him, like really wrong. He's really sad because of something. Aren't you gonna find out what it is?"

"He said he's fine, eh. Where was I? You're a big, selfish reckless hoofer and you're never gonna change!" Rutt says angrily.

"What?" Tuke says, surprised.

"I'm fed up with it, eh. From now on, _he's_ my new brother." Rutt gestures to Koda.

"You can't do that!" Tuke says angrily.

"Sorry." Rutt doesn't sound sorry at all. "You've been replaced by my dear brother..." he pauses. "Gee, I forget your name. What's your name again, little bear?" He asks, putting his head on Koda.

"I don't _want_ any more brothers!" Koda mopes, pushing Rutt's head off him.

"See? He's had enough of you too, eh!" Rutt says angrily to Tuke.

"Come on! I promise I'll change." Tuke pleads.

"Trample off! You'll never change. Being a brother means _nothing_ to you." Rutt sadly turns away.

"Of course it does, eh."

"Like what?" Rutt demands.

"What about that time your hooves froze in the pond?" Tuke begins. "Who sat with you all winter, eh?"

"You did."

"And who showed you where all the good grazing is? I mean the _really_ tender stuff, all covered in dew?" Tuke asks again. "Now why do you think I did that, eh? Because I..." He pauses. "Because I love... Dew."

"Excuse me?" Rutt shakes his head. "I don't believe I heard what you just said."

"I said I love... Dew." Tuke says.

"I love dew too, eh." Rutt says back, almost in tears.

"Hey. I can change." Tuke nudges Rutt.

"Go away, eh."

"Come on, I can change." Tuke nudges Rutt again.

"Go away, eh. Don't touch me." Rutt says.

"I can change!" Tuke says and Rutt begins to laugh.

"Hey! Not there! That's the spot!" Rutt falls to the ground as Tuke tickles him with his antler. They both get up off the ground and walk away.

"Like, we'll see you later, Guardians and smallish bear." Tuke tousles Koda's fur with his hoof.

"Yeah, good day, eh." Rutt says. "Hey, you know what this calls for? A pile of delicious barley and amberweed on a cool bed of malted hops, eh?" He says and he and his brother walk away from Koda and the four teenagers.

"Koda." Dustin crouches down to the small bear cub's eye level. "Listen to me. I know you want to see Kenai, but it's important that you hear what I have to say." Dustin looks up at Marek. "You too, Rick."

"What is it, Dustin?" Koda asks.

"Tim and Jason aren't my only brothers. In fact-biologically, they're not my brothers at all."

"What do you mean?" Koda asks.

"I had an older brother." Dustin says calmly. "I should say 'have', he's still alive. He plays minor league baseball for the _Daytona Cubs_. His name is David." Dustin inhales deeply. "David is 4 years older than me-he's 22. He was the golden boy, I was always cast aside." Tim puts his hand on Dustin's shoulder. "My brother could do no wrong, while I always got punished-even when it was David's wrongdoing. I got hit all the time and starved. Countless times I was thrown in my bedroom without food. My brother just let it happen. He would go so far as to break or steal something and blame me for it. He liked seeing me being abused by our parents..." Dustin chokes up.

"My parents filed a suit to become Dustin's legal guardians after that. They saw how much he was suffering at home. It was a trip to the Disney World theme park that changed it all. Now Jason and I are twin brothers, but Dustin is also our brother. We consider him our brother, anyway."

Dustin stands up and smiles weakly at Tim, his eyes still watery. "Yeah. They're my brothers. They're my brothers and I love them." Dustin wraps his arm around Tim. Koda simply looks down.

"I don't know what to say to that. At least although Branislav ignores me, he makes sure I'm fed and clothed. So he doesn't really neglect me after all?"

"Probably not, Rick. There's a good chance he's just preoccupied in something else." Jason says.

"Wow. That's really made me think." Marek looks down at his hands. His knuckles are bruised from his and his brother's earlier fight. "I feel awful for punching him now. I'm gonna go back home and support him in his hockey game." Marek fiddles with his Wrist Device and disappears in a flash of light.

"Where's he gone?" Koda looks around for Marek.

"He's gone back to the Real World. Where _we_ have to go." Jason says.

"Go on, go to Kenai." Tim says.

"Thanks guys." Koda says softly before heading towards the mountain he left Kenai on late the previous night.

"Did we just to the right thing?" Jason asks.

"Sure we did. This is a Disney Story. Nothing bad _ever_ happens in a Disney Story." Dustin says. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Marek arrives in Boston in the darkness, outside the TD Garden-the stadium of the _Boston Bruins_. Checking his pockets, he finds a game ticket and rushes inside. It's the middle of the second quarter and the Bruins are leading the _Red Wings _2-1. Milan Lucic scores another goal after around 3 minutes and brings the score up to 3-1. At the end of the period, Branislav skates up to the stands, where he sees his brother Marek right behind the plexiglass.

"You made it then." Branislav raises an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Marek says.

"You missed game 1. And this season. And last shortened season and the playoffs." Branislav folds his arms.

"Well this is a game I wouldn't want to miss."

"You know I only want what's best for you."

"I know." Marek says. "But why the coldness towards me? The preference of hockey?"

"You don't know what it's like here in Boston. It's hard. There's so much to memorize, to learn, to... You know." Branislav turns to the benches. "Hey Zee! Tuke! Come here!" Zdeno Chara and Tuukka Rask look at each other confused, but skate over to their teammate anyway. "Guys, you know my brother, Marek. Marek, you know Zee and Tuke, right?"

"What's this about?" Chara asks.

"Yeah, we got a period three plan to memorize..." Rask begins.

"Exactly. I want my brother to know how much time you have to spend learning game plans and crap, so he understands why I don't spend much time with him..."

"You don't spend _any_ time with me! All you do is-is... Freeze me out!" Marek shouts.

"Dude, if someone's important, you _make_ the time. I make time for my wife and daughter." Chara shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I also make time for my girlfriend. She's gonna have my kid any day-imagine if I ignored _that_!" Tuukka says. "You clearly love your brother. And Rick wants to repair the relationship. For that you have to put in effort."

"Make time for your brother. If you love him, you will. C'mon, Tuke." Chara and Rask skate back to the benches leaving Branislav dismayed.

"So where do we go now?" Marek asks.

"After the game, I can take you to _Dunkin' Donuts_?" Branislav offers.

"Sounds like a plan." Marek smiles. "Now get off the ice, unless you want the _Zamboni_ to ice you over." Branislav hurriedly skates off the ice and Marek smiles to himself. He likes _Dunkin' Donuts_ and a trip with his brother is sure to be pretty good.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this! I've been sick and then there's all the work I have in college, tying up loose ends so I can go to university. And my final exams. But here is the 'Episode', which ****I didn't intend for it to follow so close to the movie either. But yes, we _will_ be seeing some more of Marek in the future. **

**Next week: Tim faces an existential challenge and some special ducks help him find his place in the world. **


End file.
